The Fallen Come Together
by KissaRakastaja
Summary: Thorin and his unlikely crew of dwarves is joined by a young daughter of man, Lily of the house of Winters. Despite Thorin's dislike at the idea of a woman, no less a human woman coming along, Gandalf persuades him that she is the key to his fate. Thorin gets more than he bargained for, much more... All rights to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A First Meeting**

All the dwarves were already gathered at Bag End, in the small, idyllic country side of Hobbiton. The sound of their laughter and raucous behavior could easily be heard upon approach, which gave the young, hooded figure standing at the gate no doubt that this was indeed the right place. The young visitor didn't know much of hobbits, only that they were a quiet race, not very keen on visitors, which would have to mean this was the right house. As the unexpected guest approached the little, round door, the sign that Gandalf had mentioned lay clearly visible in the green paint. From beneath the crimson red cloak came a hand, which knocked three times.

It did not take long for the door to open, and silence to fall upon the group. On the other side of the door stood a small hobbit, looking intensely annoyed, and behind him the great wizard, Gandalf the Gray. A smile instantly appeared on the wizened face of the old man, and he greeted the next guest heartily,

"Welcome, my dear child Lily! Do come in, I am afraid you are the last one of the group to arrive."

The young hooded figure lowered her crimson cape to reveal long, dark brown, curly tresses, with two braids running behind her head like a small wreath. She stepped inside silently, nodding to both her new host and Gandalf. As she stood in the hallway, she noticed twelve pairs of eyes focused solely on her. She turned to face the dining room full of dwarves. At that moment, the dwarf king Thorin rose from his chair and fixed his deep blue eyes on her. Lily had very little experience with dwarves, only that which she had come by in occasional trade, but she was certain she had never seen such a strikingly handsome one, and it made her uneasy in his company.

"Please, my dear, come in, make yourself at home, we have much to discuss." Gandalf said in a merry tone. "This is our host, Bilbo Baggins." He said, gesturing at the little hobbit in front of him.

As a gesture of politeness, Bilbo stuck out his hand and said, "How do you do?"

It was at that moment when Thorin turned to Gandalf and spoke in a rough, rumbling voice,

"Gandalf, what is the meaning of this? You bring a daughter of Man into our midst?" Suddenly Thorin's gaze turned icy cold as he beheld the human woman before him. As though she had dishonored him by simply being in his presence.

"Master dwarf, it would be wise to hold your tongue in the presence of the lady of the house of Winters." Gandalf warned in a raised, gruff voice.

A sudden whisper raced amongst the dwarves, as they had heard of the house of Winters, it had been one of the mightiest blood lines of the human kingdoms, the most noble and ancient.

Thorin's gaze shifted from cold to disbelief as he spat, "It cannot be, the house had fallen near fourteen years ago."

"Yes, indeed it had, or so their enemies thought, but there was one survivor, and it is indeed a wonder that she still stands here today." He then turned to Lily and spoke in a softer tone, "My dear girl, I do still wish to hear of how you escaped, the elves and I had searched for you for almost two years in hopes of you being alive. Where did you go?"

It seemed all ears in the room were now perked in her direction, it was something everyone wanted to know, as before that very instant, her entire blood line was presumed dead. Lily looked from face to face, locking eyes with a cold stare before opening her mouth for the first time,

"Gandalf, to what purpose am I hear? I wish to know or I will take my leave."

At the cold manner in which she held herself, Gandalf had to quickly straighten himself up, ushering her into the den, the dwarves all following.

"Come come my dear, this way now."

Gandalf seated himself with a groan in the tiny furniture of the Hobbit. Thorin strode into the room like a wary hunter on the prowl, with slow, deliberate movements. He stationed himself across the room from Gandalf and the seated lady in crimson. He began to smoke his pipe, his eyes shielded in the shadows as he waited to hear Gandalf's proposal as to the purpose of the woman.

"My dearest Lily, I know you have not the faintest idea as to why you are here, and I know it baffles the dwarf king as well. What I propose for you, my lady, is that you join us on this quest to take back Erebor from the dragon Smaug. The dwarves may reclaim their homeland and -"

"What does the dwarven homeland have to do with me?" Lily broke in, with a low, steady tone.

"You and Thorin Oakenshield share a fate, my dear, what that fate is, we will only come to discover if you accompany us on this journey." Gandalf explained.

"Share a fate?" Lily said in a voice of disdain, "How can we share a fate? We have _nothing_ in common-"

"Except your fate." Gandalf said with a tone of finality, leaning back into his seat, taking a puff of his own pipe.

Thorin stood in the shadows, listening intently, trying to discover what plot was underway. His suspicious nature always got the best of him, and the arrival of one who was supposed dead did not ease him at all.

Lily could feel Thorin's eyes in her back, needling her like daggers. She looked Gandalf in the eye without hesitation and simply stated,

"I thank you for the kindness you had once bestowed upon my house, dear Gandalf, but I am of no aid here, and do not enjoy the spectating eyes of strangers." She began to rise when Gandalf spoke,

"You are the greatest aid the dwarf king could ever need, even if he himself does not see it, and even if you do not yet either." Lily looked at Gandalf curiously, not sure what riddles he was making play of. She pulled her hood over her head again, turning to face the dwarf king in the shadows. She paused for a brief moment before silently heading for the door.

Gandalf sat calmly in his chair, now puffing on his own pipe. "She will return, once she feels it time."

"And when would she feel it time?" Thorin grumbled in his deep voice.

"My dear king, the aid she brings you cannot be rushed." Gandalf said, cocking his head to the side while observing the dwarf king feeling uneasy. "She will be the key to your fate." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Giving In To Fate**

_**WARNING!** Material only suitable for adults will be featured in this chapter. Content of an MA rating. Please be respectful._

The words had stayed with Thorin throughout the night. What could Gandalf mean by, 'The key to his fate'? The appearance of the young woman at Bag-End unsettled the king more than he would admit. A descendent from the house of Winters, he knew their line was mighty, but what could she bring? Did she know some secret about the dragon?

The marching troop had traveled a long way, finally reaching some cliffs just past the calm pastures of Hobbiton. There they made camp for the night, unsuspecting that someone followed not far behind. Thorin was so deep in thought that he did not even notice the crimson cape slipping into the camp. The dwarves and hobbit all reacted in fear at the figure that slipped from the shadows, until Gandalf rose from his place and greeted it.

"Ahh, you have come my dear. Now our company is complete!" Gandalf said with a sly smile. He took Lily by the shoulders and led her off to the side asking, "What made you change your mind?"

"Your riddles, old man, do you not remember, I was a curious child once. I loved your riddles." Lily said, with a sad smile.

Gandalf nodded, observing her with concerned eyes. Thorin sprang to his feet, feeling angered that she had so easily slipped into their midst, not giving them warning.

"So you have come, after all. Will you stay this time, or will you disappear into the night once again when something does not meet your taste?" Thorin demanded in a stern and sarcastic tone.

Lily turned square on him, her blue eyes ablaze with astonishment at the rude behavior of the king. " I came, _my lord_, because I was told you needed me. Although I do not know what part I shall play just yet, I thought that I could try to accommodate you and your men. For I _know_ how it feels to not have anyone come to my aid. I_ know_ how it feels to be abandoned." She spat, turning her head so that her face fell into the shadow of her hood.

Thorin suddenly steadied himself, he had judged the young girl wrongfully. She came, knowing there would be peril, but came none-the-less. He cast his eyes about the camp to see the eyes of his men silently disapproving his behavior. He then straightened his back, and turned to sit back on the ledge where he dosed before. His eyes could not leave the red cape. Something about her had him entranced.

"Now quite enough of this petty quarreling!" Gandalf said, puffing away in disbelief, "Why, one would think this is a band of squabbling children, not a group of royal avengers!" He looked at all parties involved and stomped off into the shadows.

Lily looked around the camp at the dwarves and the hobbit, all sitting in silence, glancing from Thorin to Lily in a tense anticipation. Lily merely turned and walked past Thorin over the out-cropping and disappeared into the shadows of the woods. Angered at the thought that she was merely going to disappear again, Thorin jumped up from his place and followed her into the darkness.

The camp was quiet as each traveler looked from one to the other. What would Thorin do to the young lady? Bilbo had quite liked the lady in crimson. She had not made a mess of his house, she was not rude to him, and she had not said an unkindly thing about him. Part of him wanted to leap up and charge to her rescue, but the more sensible part, the Baggins part of him, said to stay out of their business. As he looked about him, it seemed the general consensus was to pretend nothing had happened.

Thorin moved swiftly after the red cape, drifting in and out of the shadows of the trees. She was far more nimble than he, and more quiet. After chasing her for some time, Thorin had had enough and bellowed at the caped figure,

"STOP! I will not tolerate this game any longer!" His voice was ragged with rage.

Lily stopped, and slowly turned to face the fuming king. "What game? Why are you following me?" She asked in a voice so calm that it merely antagonized Thorin more.

"I demand to know once and for all if you are with us or not! I will NOT tolerate your coming and going as you please! NOT in my presence!" Thorin spat as he came stomping within mere centimeters of Lily's fine features.

"You _demand_ to know? _I_ am not one of your men! _I _am here of my own free will, and if I so choose to leave, I may do so!" Lily spat back, not backing away.

"I WILL NOT SUFFER FOOLS!" Thorin roared in her face, causing her to step back in shock. Seeing her demeanor change, Thorin steadied himself once more.

"I have had enough of unreliable '_friends_'. Woman, if you cannot pledge your time and aid to me, then take your leave now, for I will not come begging." Thorin warned in a low, rumbling tone.

Lily observed the king for a moment. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were fierce, but something else was there too. The way he observed her spoke of a longing he was so desperately trying to hide. She gathered he had not had the company of a woman for a long time.

"I pledge you my loyalty... my lord." Lily said in a soft whisper, her eyes not leaving his.

In a moment so quick Thorin grabbed the back of Lily's head, pulling her in for a firm, sensual, passionate kiss. Something in Lily could not resist, and she returned the same ardor. Her response only seemed to fuel Thorin on, his tongue searching hers, his groans into her mouth causing her to feel an aching she could not control.

Thorin then swiftly lifted her onto a nearby boulder, seemingly effortlessly, and continued to assault her mouth. His hands swiftly found their way up into her dress, caressing her thighs with such longing. As he reached her core, he roughly pulled down her under garments and let them drop to the grass. Lily felt a heat building, and a desire so intense, she felt she might scream if he did not give her release.

Her moans encouraged Thorin, and his deft fingers found their way to her throbbing folds, firmly massaging. Lily writhed beneath his touch, causing Thorin to pull away from their kiss and admire her face in anguish of need. A deep, rumbling chuckle came from Thorin, he enjoyed watching her in such a state of abandonment.

In a swift move he positioned himself between her legs. "You are ready for me." He said in his rough tones, the vibrations sending chills up Lily's spine as his face was so close to her womanhood. Lily lifted her head to see what the king planned, when suddenly his assault began on her throbbing nub. Lily's head rolled back as she moaned with pleasure. Thorin's groans of pleasure only pushed her further along the edge. He truly was enjoying her taste, a taste he had not had in so long that he wanted to savor every moment.

Just as Lily was approaching her climax, he stopped, causing her to make sounds of frustration, only to make Thorin lower his trousers and reveal his own throbbing manhood. Lily's eyes glazed over at the sight, her every fiber told her she wanted him inside of her, she could hold back no longer,

"Thorin..." She breathlessly gasped. Without hesitation Thorin thrust deeply into her, and began to pound out his years of frustration and longing into her willing warmth. Lily's head began to swim with the intensity of her pleasure, each moaning and passionately kissing the other, driving each other closer and closer.

Thorin pulled down the top of her elegant white gown to reveal her firm, young breasts to the moon light. He marveled at their beauty before suckling and biting at the hardened nipples. Lily moaned and sighed as Thorin became more and more aroused.

He thrust deeply and pulled out all the way, each time repeating the same rhythm, until finally Lily could not control herself and was wracked with intense waves of pleasure, moaning his name,"Thorin..."

Thorin became wild in his own need and thrust harder into his own release, groaning in a deep rumble, "Lily...!"

As the waves subsided, the lovers lay breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes. A strange look came over Lily's face, which Thorin, in a confused state read as shame. Had he shamed this daughter of man by taking her so crudely? She was, after all, from such a noble house. Had he now tainted her? He quickly withdrew from her and pulled up his trousers. He could no longer meet her eyes.

"Thorin?" Lily questioned. For a moment before she wasn't sure what she felt towards the king, many things had been going through her head, it was, after all, so sudden and completely without warning. Was he disgusted by her? The daughter of man? Why did he withdraw from her so abruptly, why would he not meet her eyes?

Feeling suddenly as though she had been used, Lily pulled her dress to cover herself, putting on her undergarments again, and covering her exposed breasts which he had so lustily suckled only moments before. Never before had she felt so...sullied.

Thorin stood with his back turned to her, not sure of what he should do or say. He was not sure of what he had read on her face in that moment, and did not want to open himself to someone who felt only shame at bedding him. In a moment he saw the red cape disappear back up to the ledge, and he knew that his guess must have been right. What a fool was he, to believe that she too could share in his feelings. He had not so exposed himself to someone in hundreds of years, and in a moment of weakness he exposed himself to this woman, who only repaid his naked honesty with shame. Thorin silently cursed himself before returning to the ledge.

As he returned, he saw Lily by the fire, her back turned to him. All others in the camp were long since asleep. Thorin returned to the ledge where he had sat before, and closed his eyes to attempt sleep. However, sleep would not come easily, for he only saw Lily, writhing and moaning beneath him. He was so _sure_ that she returned his feelings, how could he have been so wrong?

Lily had heard Thorin's return, but dared not turn to face the man who was disgusted by her. Tears slid involuntarily down her rosy cheeks, and her hands roughly wiped them away. She was sure she would never be able to surrender herself to anyone ever again. She gave herself to him in pure trust, with him knowing she would be vulnerable to him thereafter. 'You fool!' She thought, 'You knew better...'

With these heavy thoughts, Lily attempted sleep, but could only dream of the king. It made for a fitful sleep, during which time she was sure she had called his name more than once...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Misread Signals**

_**WARNING! **Mature content to follow in this chapter. it is only suitable for adult readers. Please be respectful!  
_

Lily awoke the next day to the gentle shaking of Gandalf.

"Come my child, it is time to move on." He said with a gentle smile on his wise old face. A look of concern quickly replaced his smile as he saw how ragged and tired young Lily looked. She could not meet his gaze as she rose up.

Immediately she could feel a pair of eyes fixed on her from across the camp, and she didn't need to see them to know whose they were. Gandalf looked behind Lily and then back into her morbid face, he could gather something had not gone well the night before.

"Come come, child, we have a long ride ahead." He said, ushering her to her horse. Lily mounted her horse in silence, and rode beside Gandalf in the back of the troop. After a while, Gandalf decided he had to investigate what had caused such bitterness between the two, and rode to the front beside Thorin.

After riding silently for a while, and casting dubious looks at Gandalf, Thorin finally spoke in low, threatening tones,

"Why did you bring her with, Gandalf? Was your plan to tempt me off my road to my family's gold? To turn me off of my quest, was that it?" Thorin asked, his eyes blazing as he looked fiercely up at Gandalf,

"Master dwarf, you forget yourself! I have brought Lady Lily along because she is yet to play a big role in your fate-"

"Enough of my fate!" Thorin roared. "I am in control of my fate, not some wench of man!" He said in a lower tone, but still audible by the others. He then rode ahead gruffly with his pony.

Gandalf puffed in frustration at the stubbornness of the dwarf king. He then turned to look behind him at the sullen face of young Lily. Deciding that trying to coax anything out of Thorin would be a waste of time, he went back to his former companion.

She looked defeated, her head low beneath her hood. Gandalf watched her with worry,

"My dear girl, someone of such a noble house has no reason to hang their head so low." Gandalf said in a cheerful tone, trying to get Lily out of her dark cloud. She merely raised her eyes, and looked sadly at Gandalf.

As a rain storm poured overhead, Gandalf went to converse with Bilbo for a while. Thorin could not help himself, he cast glances over his shoulder at the red cape. She did not look ashamed in that moment, rather, she looked...sad. Thorin shook this thought out of his head. She had rejected him. He roughly turned forward again and rode on.

Finally they reached an area by the foot of a mountain, where Thorin announced,

"We will camp here for the night. Bombur, get a fire going, we're hungry."

Lily rode into the camp site, and saw the ruined farmer's house. It did not bode well, and she saw from Gandalf's face that he felt the same. She sat near the dwarves in silence as they prepared dinner, watching Gandalf and Thorin speaking together in the ruins. After what looked like yet another disagreement, Gandalf stormed off into the woods. As Lily looked back at the ruins she locked eyes with Thorin, and a searing pain shot through her, forcing her to look down.

Suddenly Thorin began to doubt his earlier, hasty judgement of Lily. Could he have been wrong? No, now was not the time to doubt himself, he had a quest to complete, and did not need any unnecessary drama from a woman.

As the night drew on, Bilbo handed Lily a bowl of the warm stew. She smiled thankfully at the friendly hobbit, and ate in silence,

"What happened? Can I help at all?" He asked softly, kindly. Lily merely shook her head, and smiled sadly at Bilbo. He did not like seeing her in such distress, and yet, he noticed the king was distressed too. Was there some quarrel?

He had no time to think on it as Bofur asked him to go and give Fili and Kili their dinner by the ponies. Off he went, leaving young Lily in silence. Lily then sat in utter isolation, the other dwarves all sat around the fire, laughing merrily. Thorin moved in closer and sat on a rock not far from Lily, merely observing her. She still would not meet his eye. Just as Thorin began to open his mouth Fili and Kili came running down from the hills calling for help. Trolls!

Lily looked around sharply, she knew trolls were no good, and if they had poor Bilbo he would be lost! Thorin sprang up from his rock and started barking orders,

"Get your weapons, we must get our burglar back! We will attack from all sides, no mercy!" He shouted, and off the heavy-set dwarves ran into the darkness. Lily sat in bewilderment for a moment, she was alone. Her head suddenly raced, even with all their strength, they might not beat the trolls. She had to find Gandalf!

Lily got up and ran down the hill into the forest. She knew Gandalf well from when she was a child, he would be near water, most likely under a tree, smoking his pipe. She ran along the lower river for quite some time until she came upon the old wizard.

"Trolls!" She said breathlessly, "They've got Bilbo, and the others all went to help, but I fear they may need more help than they bargained for!"

Gandalf jumped up from his place with wide eyes, and began to run in the direction of the camp,

"Quickly my child, show me where they are!" Gandalf said in a booming voice.

Lily ran swiftly back up the path she had come. As they moved quickly back towards the camp Gandalf broke the silence,

"My child, you must tell me what had happened between you and Thorin last night." His tone was gentle, but worried.

"I do not wish to discuss it, it is none of your business!" Lily said, in a tone of defense.

"If it causes problems amongst you, it could ruin this entire quest. You must tell me so we can smooth things over!" Gandalf demanded.

Lily was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth with some effort,

"He...he followed me. Into the forest, after you left. He was yelling at me, demanding to know if I was with them or not. I...yielded, and he..."

Gandalf glanced at her from the side. So it was true, things were already falling into place quickly, but what had gone wrong?

"And then my child? What happened?" Gandalf pressed on, trying not to seem overly curious.

"After...we lay together, his expression suddenly changed, he withdrew from me, he would not meet my eyes, he turned his back to me, Gandalf!" Lily quickly burst out, fresh tears brimming.

"Did you say something to offend him? What did you do? Gandalf asked in confusion.

"Nothing! I did nothing, I said nothing, he just...recoiled..." Lily said, trailing off into silence.

"My dear child, he must have seen an expression on your face that he mistook for something else. He is very suspicious, and hasty to judge." Gandalf said finally, "No matter my child, that is easy to remedy, if he would only agree to speak with you."

At that moment they approached a light in the hills. They could hear the trolls speaking. Lily slipped in amongst some bushes and saw all the dwarves tied up, and the trolls tending the fire. Bilbo was trying to buy time. As Lily looked around she saw Gandalf running to find a location from which to best get the light of the sun.

Thorin felt eyes on him, and suddenly turned to see Lily hiding in the bushes. A wave rushed over him of joy to see her, and sadness that he could not express it. She raised a finger to her lips, and pointed to a large boulder not far from her. Thorin nodded in confirmation. Lily then disappeared from sight, causing Thorin to scout the surroundings, he could not see her anymore.

In that moment, Gandalf climbed upon the rock Lily had indicated and bellowed,

"You fools! Dawn take you all!" With that, he cracked the rock in two, allowing sunshine to stream in and the trolls turned to stone.

Lily had gone back down the hills, as fast as she could, to the camp site. She dared not wait and see what came next. They were now safe. She paced backwards and forwards at the camp site until the dwarves began to make their way back down. Thorin was at the head of the group. His pace was fast, and he was heading right for Lily,

"YOU!" He bellowed at her, "A word!" He demanded.

Lily turned slowly, her eyes closed, to face the king. She opened them slowly and tried to calm her features of the turmoil within. Thorin walked past her and into the woods, indicating with his hand to follow.

"Why did you recoil from my touch so when we lay together last night?" Thorin demanded, turning sharp on his heel, facing her in all his might. There was a venom in his tone, but Lily could recognize pain behind it, for she had that same tone herself.

"I did _not_ my lord! You recoiled from me! I know not what you thought I had done, but _I _was rejected by _you!_" She burst, clutching at her chest, trying to hold back tears,

"Never had I felt so _used_!" She yelled at the dwarf king. Her answer shocked him, and he quickly recovered,

"But your expression! It was shame!" He bellowed, "Was I that disgusting to you, that as soon as you were sated you felt purely shamed at the thought?" He yelled, trembling with anger.

"No, my lord! There was no shame! I...I had not felt anything like that before. I did not know _what_ to feel!" She admitted, her knees felt weak and she leaned against a tree for support.

Thorin's expression changed, "So you were not...disgusted by me?" He asked, in a deep, searching tone.

"No, my lord, never..." Lily said, in a soft tone.

Thorin paced back and forth, his eyes casting wildly about as he digested this new information. He had been wrong. His pacing abruptly stopped, and he turned to face Lily, now leaning heavily against the tree trunk with her back.

"Look at me." He said in a low, deep tone.

Lily hesitated only a moment, then raised her eyes to meet his. After a moment he began to slowly approach her, searching her eyes. There was no shame, he saw that now, only sadness. The realization that she did indeed feel the same as he did that night overcame him.

He slammed his hand into the trunk beside her head, to which she turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. His breathing was ragged and shallow,

"Look at me..." He said in his low rumble. Lily turned and looked him in the eyes this time without fear or hesitation. Thorin then captured her mouth in his intense kisses. He devoured her lips, massaged her tongue roughly with his own, his passion pouring into her. He groaned with his need for her, he had had no sleep the night before, dreaming of her, and wanting her again.

Lily's knees felt weak at his assault on her mouth. She had needed him so badly, her fitful dreaming the night before had left her feeling unsatisfied. Feeling her turn weak, Thorin took his other arm and grabbed her around her waist, holding her firmly. Lily wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, and returned his kisses with ardent passion. He pinned her firmly against the tree with his body, making sure she could feel his pressure.

"I heard you calling for me in the night." Thorin admitted, "I did not believe that you actually could want me. Call me now, as you did then." He rumbled into her neck.

Lily gasped at the request, her eyes closing shut, "Thorin...!" She gasped.

Without hesitation, the dwarf king lifted his lover and carried her into a soft patch of grass. He lay her down gently and quickly exposed her breasts. His strong thumbs massaged the hardened peaks, causing her to moan, followed by his mouth latching on and doing lazy circles around them. He kissed and sucked on them with such abandon, that Lily's head rolled from side to side, moaning with pleasure. His strong hands kneaded and massaged the pale lumps, enjoying their feel tremendously, just as Lily enjoyed his touch.

Her moans only made his need greater. He swiftly moved one hand up her thigh and pulled down her undergarments with a rough tug. He pushed up her hem gruffly, and sent a probing finger into her folds. The warm moisture welcomed him, and told him she had been waiting for him. He quickly undid his belt, and lowered his trousers, his manhood sprung forth, jerking every so slightly, and Lily's breathing became shallow as she saw the source of her pleasure.

She lay back into the grass, arching her back to expose her breasts more, to urge Thorin on, she wanted him. He did not need more invitation, as he slid easily into her warm folds, and began his violent rhythm again. Feeling him pounding against her, groaning with pleasure, made Lily succumb to her own passion. She moaned and sighed with a delicious pleasure. Thorin then captured her mouth again, unforgivingly invading her, his strong arms wrapped around her in a vice-like grip.

He ground deeply against her mound, causing her to moan louder. His rhythm was merciless, pounding fast and hard, then grinding hard and slowly. His sexual prowess was driving her to madness. Lily raised her hips to meet his battering, her need coming closer and closer to a head. Seeing her spiraling into her final release, Thorin moved faster and harder, he needed to feel her muscles clench around him again.

"Come for me, Lily, let me feel you..." Thorin said in a deep groan against her neck.

Feeling those familiar vibrations of his voice along with his unrelenting pounding gave Lily a shattering release,

"Oh, Thorin...!" She cried out. This was his signal to give in to his own release. He pounded hard into her, spilling his seed with a satisfied groan, before collapsing on top of her. He was heavy, with all that muscle, but Lily enjoyed his weight on top of her. It left her feeling safe.

Thorin then raised his head and began kissing her, more gently now, lovingly. She returned his kisses in the same fashion. They lay together for a while before going to the river and cleaning themselves. Each bathing the other between kisses. The lovers were content, at least for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Test of The Heart**

As Lily and Thorin returned to the camp a few hours later, they found the rest of the dwarves waking up themselves, many of them were now enjoying their plunder that they had found in the Troll horde in the hills after the attack. Despite the lovers not walking close together, and not touching one another, all the dwarves knew what must have happened. They all exchanged knowing looks. The king had claimed her.

Just as everything had been packed, and everyone was ready to continue on with their journey, a low, menacing howl could be heard from amongst the hills.

"Is that a wolf? Are there wolves here?" Bilbo asked, looking around quite frightened.

"Wolves, no, that is no wolf!" Bofur said, in a tone of panic.

In that moment a warg sprang from between the trees into the clearing where everyone stood with their ponies. At the startling arrival of this terrifying creature, the ponies bolted away, taking all the camping supplies with them. The giant warg made a leap at Thorin, but was smote down with one mighty swing of his sword. More were heard not far behind, and they had no choice but to run on foot.

Thorin's eyes raced around the company in search of Lily, seeing her towards the back with Bilbo, he urged them on,

"Faster! This way!" He bellowed as they ran over the hills and into the open grasslands. There was nothing for cover, only scattered boulders all over the desolate landscape. Gandalf suddenly took the lead, directing the troop this way and that, seemingly with a destination in mind. Poor Bilbo was terrified and tried his best to keep up, and Lily was close to his heels. She took it upon herself to watch out for the little hobbit, as he had been kind to her.

"Run, Bilbo, as quickly as your legs may carry you!" She encourage him from behind.

The wargs were on all sides, an orc pack had found them. Soon the pack started to close in on the troop at an alarming rate. They were circled by a small patch of boulders. Quickly Thorin began to gather his group into a fighting formation,

"Stay together!" He ordered, his glance constantly being cast at Lily.

In a moment too fast to react, a warg broke free of the group, and began to make chase for young Lily, she turned and began to run towards the group of dwarves. They all yelled her name and waved for her to come their way. Thorin's heart raced, his eyes became large, and fear struck him. The warg was too close.

Lily looked behind her and saw the great beast almost upon her. In that moment she tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and fell forward. She quickly turned over to face the impending doom.

"LILY!" She heard Thorin roaring behind her. She dared not break eye contact from the beast. She tried to crawl backwards as fast as she could, but her dress got caught on the rocks and brambles all around her. She gave out a cry of fear as the beast was all but upon her. Her eyes grew large with terror and she could hear her heart in her ears. All other sounds went silent except Thorin constantly calling her name.

The warg snarled, baring it's horrid teeth before leaping forward and biting into her leg. Lily screamed in agony, throwing her head back in pain. Suddenly the warg released her as Thorin sank his large sword into its neck.

"LILY!" He bellowed, bending down to lift his injured love. Lily looked at Thorin's features, marred with fear, he ran at a startling pace back into the circle when suddenly Gandalf reappeared and yelled,

"This way, you fools!" He then leaped down behind a rock, and disappeared.

Thorin ran for the rocks and gently let Lily slide down to Gandalf below. He then turned to his men, barking orders for them to follow. Each dwarf in turn jumped into the hole, followed lastly by Thorin. He pushed past the others and ran to Lily's side. Gandalf and Bilbo were already tending to her wound.

"It is quite deep, she will need a healer." Gandalf said, looking gravely at Thorin. The king met the wizard's eyes with fear and a deep concern.

All thoughts were broken by the sound of a horn blowing just outside their little cave. The sound of wargs and orcs being slaughtered gave the dwarves the signal to move on, quickly. Thorin lifted Lily effortlessly and the group moved through the caverns inside the cave as swiftly as they could. As they approached the light at the other end, all stopped at the opening to admire the glories of Rivendell.

Thorin turned to Gandalf with a look of disdain,

"So this was your plan all along. You were leading us here!" He said in bitter tones.

"Master dwarf, we have a map we cannot read, and an injured traveling companion we cannot heal. We had no other choice." Gandalf assured Thorin.

The journey into Rivendell took several days, as the travel was slow without supplies, and Lily had developed a fever. Gandalf and Thorin tried to nurse her as best they could, but nothing seemed to help. She was in desperate need of a healer. Thorin sat with Lily resting in his arms, fitfully moaning and sweating all through the night. His eyes met Gandalf, and a look of despair and desperation met the wizard.

"We must push on." Gandalf announced.

That night, Thorin awoke to the sound of Lily's screams. She had moved away from his lap in the night, and now lay on the cold stone path, waving her arms violently at the air. She suddenly sprang up, eyes wild, and ran towards the edge of the cliff upon which they sat. Thorin's heart leaped into his throat. He had never moved so fast in his life, running towards the edge, cutting her off and grabbing her before she plummeted to her death.

"Lily!" He yelled, struggling to control her flailing, "Lily! Stop this! It is Thorin! What is this madness?"

"SPIDERS!" Lily screamed in her trance. Thorin looked into her terrified face with pure shock.

Soon the others awoke to the commotion, including Gandalf, who leaped up and ran to their side. He waved his hand over her head, muttering an incantation, and she suddenly fell silent, and lay limp in Thorin's arms.

Thorin looked around the camp at the startled dwarves, and silently carried Lily back to their resting place. As he lay her down, he watched her fitful sleep continue. He then turned and walked to Gandalf. He turned his back to hide his words from the others,

"She sees _spiders_ in her sleep! She tries to swat them away or crawl out from under the imaginary creatures. Her eyes are _wide_ open, she believes she actually sees them! What other things will her mind conjure that may well lead her to give us all away, or lead her to her death? Such loss of control of one's faculties never bades well."

"She is sound! I can guarantee that. What happens to her at night is a result of a past trauma. It does not affect her rational mind when she is awake." Gandalf said sternly.

"Even so, all she need do is scream at night, and we are all done for." Thorin said, casting a glance at her sleeping form.

Even though from the outside, he seemed to be radiating with rage, the rage came from another place altogether; fear. He could not stand seeing her writhing in fear of this imaginary enemy that he could not protect her from. He was, for the first time in a long time, quite helpless.

Gandalf merely observed the dwarf king in silence. Soon it would be dawn, and they would reach Rivendell by mid-morning. It was their only hope.

As the dwarves finally made their way into Rivendell later that morning, Thorin kept Lily close to his chest as he carried her. They were met by a consul of the elf king, who greeted them warmly,

"Welcome, Gandalf! I see you have company." The elf noted, eying each of the dwarves, as well as the hobbit, and lastly Lily.

Noticing his eyes resting on Lily, Thorin held her closer to him. A look of concern crossed the elf's face, he knew she was not well. In that moment Elrond and his company arrived, causing the dwarves to encircle around Thorin and Lily, feeling threatened by such an approach. Elrond swiftly dismounted his horse, and merrily shook Gandalf's hand.

"Welcome, my old friend." He said, in a kind, warm voice.

"I thank you, lord Elrond, however, I do have a rather pressing matter at hand. One of our traveling companions is in desperate need of your care. She has been bitten by a warg."

Elrond then looked at Lily, clutched firmly in Thorin's arms,

"Indeed, so you are the cause of their coming into our lands." He said, he then addressed Thorin, "Do not fear, master dwarf, she will be in good hands here, we have very able healers."

As Elrond approached to take Lily, Thorin stepped back. He did not want to give her to an elf, after all, elves and dwarves were not on the best terms. Thorin cast a wary eye at Gandalf, who merely nodded in encouragement. Hesitantly, Thorin handed Lily over to lord Elrond, who then gently handed her to the consul. He silently disappeared up the stairs with the young lady in his arms.

Thorin regretted his actions for a moment, until lord Elrond invited them all for dinner. Gandalf then walked beside Thorin saying,

"Do not worry, master dwarf. They have the best imaginable healers here. She will be herself again in a few days." His tone was encouraging.

Thorin had to submit, they were all tired and quite hungry, so they followed the elf lord to the dining area, quite happy to rest for a while. Thorin's thoughts never left Lily, however, there were other matters to be addressed here. He would try to see her soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Impatience and Decisions**

That night after dining with the elf lord, Thorin decided he would visit with Lily, to see how she progressed. However, when he approached the chambers in which she was kept, he was stopped by two armored guards, grossing their spears. Thorin stepped back in confusion,

"Let me pass, I am here to see lady Lily of the house of Winters." Thorin announced in a loud voice. The elves stood firm.

"I demand an answer!" Thorin roared at the silent guards.

"Her ladyship must convalesce. No one may enter but lord Elrond." One of the elves finally said.

"You cannot stop me from seeing her!" Thorin said in a threatening tone. The guards did not move. Thorin was enraged by their behavior, and went in search of lord Elrond. Once he finally came upon the elf lord, he angrily addressed him,

"Why have I been barred from Lily's room?" He roared.

"She is still healing, master dwarf. I can promise you, when the time is right she will receive you. Until such time, you must let her rest." Elrond said in a calm, steady voice.

Thorin became ever more enraged by the attitude of the elves. He was barred from seeing his own lover. What right had they? He then went in search of Gandalf, to demand his entry be granted. As he found the wise old wizard enjoying his pipe in a balcony over-looking the valley, Thorin became quickly angered by how calm everyone was.

"Gandalf, they cannot stop me from going to her! I never should have trusted you! I never should have let them take her! She is now their prisoner, and I cannot reach her!" Thorin raged, pacing back and forth.

"Patience, master dwarf. They are not keeping her prisoner. Her wound was deep, as I had said before, she needs special care." Gandalf said as he puffed on his pipe.

Thorin turned on Gandalf with pure fire in his eyes, but seeing as how he would not help, Thorin stomped off. His sleep was not restful that night, and his attempts to see Lily the next day met the same frustrations. As the week swept over into another, Thorin could no longer bear it. He made the decision to confront Elrond and demand entry, or he would break down the doors.

As he marched into Elrond's study, followed by his company of dwarves, Elrond turned to Thorin with a smile,

"Ah, master dwarf. You have come just in time. Join me, we shall have a meal together and discuss the rest of your journey." Elrond said in a merry tone,

"No! No meals, no more talking, I will see her _now!_ What have you done with her?" Thorin demanded angrily, he would not bear the elves' games any longer.

At that moment Gandalf entered, "By Durin's beard! Never have I seen such rudeness! Contain yourself master dwarf! The elves have done their best to mend young Lily, and this is how you repay them? Accept lord Elrond's invitation!" Gandalf boomed.

Thorin looked at Gandalf, and then sideways at Elrond. He did not like being put in such a difficult situation.

"I accept your invitation." Thorin said, bitterly.

As the dwarves were led to the dining area, and all seated, Thorin's mood only became more sour. He had longed for the company of his lover now for almost a fortnight, and these games were only causing his frustration to grow.

Just as the meal was served, lord Elrond looked over Thorin's shoulder and said,

"Ah! My Lady Lily, welcome back to your company." Elrond's smile was warm and kind.

Thorin froze, staring straight ahead, hearing her name had suddenly brought back the weeks of yearning, and a nervousness built up inside him.

"I thank you for your kindness, lord Elrond." Lily answered, her tone was happy, and it touched to the very heart of Thorin.

He turned slowly to see her, his heart racing. She stood clothed in a fine elvish garment, white, and flowing, with a gentle train behind. Her hair was intertwined with white flowers, and her skin was glowing. Thorin's heart leaped into his throat, she was breathtaking.

"Please, join us my lady." Elrond said, extending his hand to show a free seat next to his side.

Lily approached slowly and seated herself next to the tall elf. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. Thorin wanted to know what secrets were being exchanged. What had the elves been doing to her all this time. As the meal began, Lily raised her eyes and locked her gaze on Thorin. She did indeed seem healed, as well as he had ever seen her, a stirring within him made him wish that everyone else would leave them alone. It did not take long for his wish to be granted. As the meal ended, lord Elrond and Gandalf retired to the study, and the rest of the dwarves ushered Bilbo out, leaving the lovers alone.

"How have they treated you?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Quite like royalty." Lily responded, looking down.

"I have missed you so." Thorin said in a voice, cracking slightly. He reached his hand over the table, and she placed hers in his.

"And I you, my lord." Lily said with a blush.

Seeing her cheeks turn pink made Thorin flush. His urge to claim her returned to him in full haste. He rose up from his seat and pulled her by her hand to his side. He gently took her chin in his fingers and kissed her deeply. Her lips tasted so sweet. He then turned to lead her to his chambers when they were met at the door by lord Elrond.

"My apologies, master dwarf. Before you are reunited with your lady, we must discuss something." He said in a curious tone, glancing at Lily.

Thorin's frustration boiled up again, accompanied by confusion, how could they know she was _his_ lady? What on earth could be so important that it could not wait till morning? He intended to take his lover several times tonight, and did not wish to be disturbed. As though reading his mind, lord Elrond spoke,

"It is to do with your mistress."

Again, there! He knew! Thorin looked back at Lily, who lifted her gaze to meet his. Something shone from her eyes that he could not read. He turned back to Elrond, and gruffly answered,

"Lead on."

Lord Elrond then led Thorin into a private library, stopping at the door and indicating for Lily to wait outside. He went to sit at a long table, gesturing for Thorin to join him. After hesitating a moment, and looking back at the door, Thorin sat down.

"So what business have you to discuss that is so urgent." Thorin asked in a rough tone.

"Lily should not leave here when you and your men continue on." Lord Elrond said in a low tone.

Thorin puffed up his chest, and demanded, "And why ever not?"

"She is with child. Your child." Elrond said, unwavering.

The news hit Thorin like a shock of cold water. He was awash with emotion; joy at the idea of having a child, anger at having it kept from him for so long, concern for her well-being on their journey, and feeling indignant at lord Elrond for assuming they could protect her better. His mouth was dry, and after a stunned silence, he uttered,

"With child...my child..." He turned his head to look at the door, knowing that just beyond it she stood, his heir in her womb.

"I am sure you will agree, that the road you will travel is too dangerous for a woman with child. Especially such an important child." Elrond said in a coaxing tone.

Thorin's pride suddenly took hold, and he blurted out, "She will stay by my side, she could not be better protected by _anyone_ else!"

"Do not be so selfish, master elf. If you lose her, you will never forgive yourself." Lord Elrond warned.

Thorin knew his words were true, but could not bear hearing them from an elf. He rose up abruptly and headed to the door. He would not be kept from her, he would take her with him to his homeland, he would make her his queen, and their child would be born in the same chambers where he had been.

As he came bursting from the door, Lily stepped back in shock. His expression concerned her, for she had seen it before, and it only ended up in quarrel.

"So...you have received the news?" Lily asked gently.

Thorin looked up, and approached her, his expression changing to joy, "Yes, my love, I have." He then looked down at her belly, and gently placed a hand on it, "Our child, my heir." A smile came over his face, and his beautiful blue eyes softened.

Lily enjoyed seeing such gentleness on his handsome features, it made him look so much younger. It made her flash with a heat she had not felt in a fortnight.

Thorin then looked up into her eyes and said, "So this is why they would not let me see you. They did not want me to do any harm in the early stages." Thorin chuckled.

Lily raised a hand and gently stroked Thorin's cheek. Her touch electrified him. He then suddenly stooped down and lifted her up, carrying her in the direction of his chambers. As they arrived he kicked open the doors and marched her to the bed. He lay her down gently, before returning to the great doors, shutting and barring them. They would not be disturbed tonight.

He then came back to the bed, looking down at his beautiful lover. Her skin aglow, and her delicate smile on her red lips. He hungered for her.

As Thorin raked Lily's body with his eyes, she too observed him. He had not slept well, that was obvious, and he had been stressed, the lines of his face were deep. If only she had been allowed to see him earlier, he might have been more calm, but lord Elrond did not want Thorin to have any more wanton nights with the young lady until she was well, and the child was considered safe.

Thorin leaned in and kissed her deeply. His groans of pleasure returning. Oh how Lily loved that sound. However, despite his desire, her king was tired, and she felt she needed to pleasure him this time. She pushed him by the shoulders and flipped him over on the bed. She then kissed him passionately, massaging his tongue as he had always done to hers. His groans grew louder, and she knew she was doing well.

His hands slipped down and grasped her firm backside. His strong fingers began to pull up her hem, when she stopped them with her own. She lifted and gently shook her head. Thorin looked confused, was she not going to allow him to make love to her? She then slid down his torso, and off of the end of the bed, between his legs. Her hands trailed lazily down his thighs, and back up again. Thorin closed his eyes and gave a great, rumbling sigh.

Lily's nimble fingers then moved to his belt, and slid his trousers down a bit, Thorin lifting his back a bit to aid her.

"What, my wicked little nymph, are you doing?" She heard his voice rumbling, eyes still closed.

"Hush, my king, this time, I am in control." Lily whispered.

She positioned herself between his thighs, and gently began to kiss and flick her tongue around his hardened manhood. Thorin took in a sharp breath, arching his back ever so slightly. Knowing he was enjoying himself, Lily continued on. She wrapped her lips around the tip and gently rolled her tongue around, sucking with just a little pressure. Thorin's deep-throated groans were a welcoming sign.

She flicked her tongue just around the edges of his tip, teasing him perfectly. His hands found their way into her hair, and his fingers tangled into her curls. She then wrapped her hand around his shaft, and positioned herself to take as much of him into her mouth as she could.

The warmth of her mouth left Thorin shuddering with pleasure. His grip in her hair tightened, but never pulled. He did not want to restrict her in any way,

"Where did you learn such wicked things?" His ragged voice asked.

Lily merely began the up and down motion of sucking on his member, using her hand to pull up with a firm pressure along his shaft, and gently massaging on the way down again. Her tongue always working around the engorged tip.

"Uhh, yes!" Thorin groaned, arching his back again.

Lily increased the pace, as well as the pressure, causing Thorin to groan louder and louder. The feeling of her soft hands gripping him so, left him utterly breathless. She continued on in a firm rhythm, pushing her lover closer and closer to release. The feeling of her warm mouth encircling him again and again drove the king mad with pleasure, until finally, he raised his head in a violent jerk, locking eyes with her, his mouth open as he groaned out a deep, primal release, spilling himself into her mouth.

His head then fell back onto the bed, and his breathing was fast and shallow. Lily then stopped her assault on his member, and he released her hair. She then straddled him on the bed, just enjoying the flush of his skin, and his ragged breathing. She had given him a mighty release.

"My lady..."Thorin began between breaths, "A mouth as noble and beautiful as yours should never sully itself in such an act." Thorin said in a sincere tone.

"You did not enjoy it, my lord?" Lily asked, thinking she had somehow not pleased him.

"No, indeed I did, but you are far better than to do such a low act." He said, finally raising himself onto his elbows, looking up at her.

"It is no low act to please one's lover, my lord." Lily said in a tone of surety.

A smile crept into his handsome features. He then rolled her over onto her back before stating,

"You have not gotten away from me, my lady, I still intend to take you all night long." Thorin warned in a low, rumbling voice, causing her folds to ache.

"I expected nothing less, my lord." She answered, her eyes twinkling, "But for now my lord, you must sleep, and once you are rested, I will willingly submit myself to your desires."

Thorin did not argue this, he merely moved up to the head of the bed, bringing Lily along, and then he moved under the sheets, pulling her to rest on his chest. It did not take him long to fall into a blissful sleep. Lily kissed his strong chest, and let herself join him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Coming To Grips With The Past**

The next morning Lily awoke in the arms of her beloved. His breathing was steady and calm. She watched his chest rise and fall, and admired the smattering of dark hair. His face was turned away from her, but she could still see the look of peace on his face. Finally her king was resting.

A gentle knocking on the great doors made Lily lift her head. She looked back down at her sleeping king, and did not have the heart to stir him. She quietly slipped out of bed and opened the door. There stood lord Elrond. He smiled gently down at her before saying in a low voice,

"I think it is time for you to see something, my lady."

The tone of his voice stirred a curiosity in Lily, and she turned to look back at the sleeping king. She would let him rest, they had a long journey ahead still. She nodded and followed lord Elrond out of the room, gently closing the great door. In that moment, the draft from the door rustled the hair on Thorin's chest. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around in alarm. She was gone again. He sat up abruptly in bed and called out her name, "Lily?"

She did not answer. The king then flipped himself out of the bed, roughly dressed and ran for the door. He pulled it open with a mighty heave and ran into the hallway. He could see lord Elrond leading Lily away, and began to jog after them. His suspicion of the elves had not yet dissipated, and he did not trust his lover's life in their hands.

Lord Elrond stopped before a very ornate door at the end of the hallway, extending a hand and speaking a chant in elvish. The door swung effortlessly open, and lord Elrond indicated that Lily should enter first. She looked at him for a moment with hesitation before taking a step inside. As she did so, light flooded the room, candles lit up everywhere. Lily stopped and admired the beauty of the room as lord Elrond stepped in, and the door swung shut.

Thorin picked up the pace, growling as he quickly approached the door. What was happening, why did they not bring him with? As he reached the door, he took his two mighty fists and began to pound and yell at the door. Lord Elrond turned with a look of surprise at the door.

"It seems our young king did not wish to continue his slumber alone. With your permission, my lady, I shall allow him in." Lord Elrond said with a small bow.

"I don't understand, why would you need my permission?" Lily asked, slightly taken aback.

"Look carefully at the items in this room, my lady." Lord Elrond said, casting his eyes about the ornate decorations.

Lily could still hear Thorin yelling and pounding on the door, but she slowly turned her gaze about the room. It all looked so...familiar... Suddenly memories flooded Lily of her childhood home, hiding beneath the mahogany table she saw to her left, putting on the beautiful robes strewn on the bed.

"But these are...my family's things?" Lily said, spinning around and staring at Elrond.

"Yes, my lady, and I will explain all, but first, you must decide if you want your king present." Elrond said calmly, showing a hand at the door.

"Yes, of course, let him in." Lily said, turning to look at everything in the room again.

With a wave of his hand, the door opened, and Thorin came tumbling in,

"What is the meaning of this?!" The dwarf king bellowed at Elrond. The elf did not flinch, and merely settled his gaze on Lily, who was delicately walking about the room and touching everything.

Thorin calmed himself, looking around, and asked, "What is all this?"

"It belongs to the lady of the house of Winters." Lord Elrond said.

"But how...?" Lily asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"After the death of your parents, we came as quickly as we could, we searched for you everywhere, but could not find you, and we feared the worst. None-the-less, we took as much as we could from the house for safe-keeping, in case you had survived." Lord Elrond explained.

"Yes, I remember, I was hiding in the crawl space, no one knew that it existed. I heard people thieving my house, I thought it was robbers, or orcs, I didn't dare come out." Lily said with a sad desperation.

"My lady, can you explain how it was you survived the attack?" Lord Elrond asked in a gentle tone.

The door swung open once more, and Gandalf stepped inside,

"I came as quickly as I could, I do beg your pardon, lord Elrond and lady Lily." Gandalf said in his cheery voice.

"Ah, Gandalf, my old friend, you came just in time. Lady Lily was just about to explain her means of escape the night of the tragedy." Lord Elrond said in a more somber tone.

Thorin looked squarely at Lily, who was shaking slightly. He too was curious as to how she escaped when so many were sure she was dead. Even though he wished to know badly, he also could not stand seeing her looking so distressed,

"Is it so very important? She is alive is she not?" Thorin demanded, turning on lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"She may tell us if she wishes, but she is not forced to." Lord Elrond reassured Thorin.

"Mother was in the garden." Lily began, causing everyone to fall silent. She turned and gently stroked the garments on the bed, "She was wearing her favorite silk dress. She was tending to her moon flowers, it was a full moon, so they would be at their most beautiful. She did not see them coming, they were so silent." Lily trailed off.

"I was playing hide and seek with my brother in the great dining hall, we could see her through the glass doors. I was under the mahogany table. My father was in his study, he had been locked in there all day, he knew they were coming, and was trying to arrange an escape.

"It happened so quickly...We heard mother scream, and then we saw them. Orcs had come, they cut her throat...She lay there amongst her moon flowers, now covered in red..." Lily shook her head, trying to escape the image. She swallowed and continued,

"My brother, he ran to get my father, but the orcs had already climbed the side of the house, we heard glass breaking, they were in his study... When my brother reached him, he was already on the floor. He ran away as quickly as he could, he pulled me out from under the table, and rushed me to the crawl space. There wasn't enough room for him, and they had already seen him, but not me. He shut me in there, telling me to be quiet.

"I hated that crawl space, there were spiders, so many awful, large, hideous spiders! I wanted to scream, but knew I could not. It felt like hours before the thundering of the orcs stopped, but finally it did. I opened the door, and looked out, it was morning. As I tried to open the door more, something was in my way, it was my brother. Before I could even see if he was alive, I heard noises again coming from outside. I went back to the crawl space, and listened as the house was being raided. I could hear things being carried out... All along it was you." Lily said finally, looking up at Elrond.

"You were in the house the whole time." The elf lord said in a tone of wonder, "If we had known, my lady, we would have taken you with us to Rivendell."

"Their bodies, you took them?" Lily asked in a sad tone.

"Yes, we buried them with your ancestors." Lord Elrond responded.

"All these years I thought the thieves had taken them, defiled them..." Lily broke into tears, she sank to the floor.

Thorin could take no more, he rushed to her side, taking her sobbing form into his arms,

"Enough of this!" Thorin growled, "She has had enough."

"Only one more question, my lady, how did you survive on your own? Why did you not come for help?" Lord Elrond asked.

"I was 12. I had no idea where to turn, how to reach anyone. I went to Bree, I worked as a maid, I had to learn to cook, I slept in stables. It was miserable, but I feared if anyone knew who I truly was the orcs would return for me, so I lied. I made a new life, I did not reveal who I was until I was of age. Then I did not fear the orcs, then I welcomed their return, so I could have my revenge..." Lily said bitterly.

"My lady, we shall keep your family's belongings for as long as necessary for you to find a home to place them in, however, you may, if you wish, take something with you now already." Lord Elrond stated.

Lily rose from the floor, wiping away her tears. She looked around the room and saw her mother's jewelry box. She went straight towards it and opened it. She pulled out a delicate shining ring.

"I was so sure this had been stolen..." She said, holding it gingerly in her hand, tears brimming once more.

"The ring of your house, carried by all the females in the line. A fine choice, it was made by the elves specifically for your family." Lord Elrond said, coming behind her to examine her choice.

Lily slipped it on, and it fit as though it had been tailored to her finger.

"Thank you, lord Elrond, for keeping everything safe." Lily said as lord Elrond and Gandalf began to leave. The elf simply bowed gently and made his exit.

Thorin then came behind Lily and wrapped his arms around her. His firm body pressed against her made her feel as safe as she could ever remember. Her mind could now rest at ease; her family's belongings rested safely in Rivendell, and her family was buried with her ancestors, not defiled. She too was now safe, in the arms of her king, she felt as though a new wave of strength overcame her.

Thorin felt guilty for his reaction to her dream of spiders. Had he known before he might have been more sympathetic. Now that he knew, nothing would keep him from her. He drew her in a little more tightly, and heard a sigh of relief from Lily. She was his, and he would lay down life and sword to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Close Call**

The dwarves left Rivendell the next day, they had new food supplies, and all felt much rested. The elves did not have any ponies to spare, and thus the group traveled on foot. Gandalf had stayed behind to finish some business with the elves. Thorin led the group with a renewed vigor. All the dwarves knew why their king was suddenly so robust. All eyes fell on the red cape walking beside Bilbo. They would soon have a queen, and an heir.

The journey from the pleasant scenery of Rivendell quickly turned foul as they left the valley. Heavy storms burst upon them, soaking everyone, and dampening their spirits. Suddenly several of them wished they were back in Rivendell, even if it meant dealing with the elves.

Soon the group found themselves climbing the side of another mountain range, the storm here howling and raging above them. Everyone was soaked to the bone, cold, tired, and quite shaken by the commotion about them. Thorin turned to his troop and yelled,

"We must find shelter!" His booming voice almost lost on the wind. His eyes fell on Lily, her red cape clinging to her drenched body. He feared she would fall ill, and would jeopardize the baby. His eyes desperately searched the walls of the mountain for any kind of cave.

In that moment, Balin yelled, "This is no storm, it is a thunder battle!"

"Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur yelled, looking into the heavens.

Everyone's gaze followed his as they saw the huge stone giants attacking one another, smashing heavily into each other with boulders from the mountain. One threw a huge rock hurtling toward the side where they all stood clinging to the ledge.

"Look out!" Dwalin bellowed as the rock smashed into the cliff-side. It sent all matter of rock and debris showering over the group. Everyone ducked and cowered away from the avalanche, Lily pressed herself into the cliff face, and she suddenly felt someone else pushing against her too. She opened her eyes to find Bilbo shielding her belly. A little laugh of relief escaped her as she smiled at the kindly hobbit.

Just as the relief swam through her veins, the very mountain side upon which they stood began to rumble and shake. With a mighty clatter it broke free from the mountain side and stood up. Lily and Bilbo found themselves on the knee of a stone giant. Thorin gasped in panic as he saw his lover and half of his group get pulled away from him.

"No!" He bellowed into the wind, "Lily!" He yelled, his voice booming. No one could hear him.

Soon the other leg pulled out as well, their giant was doing battle with another. It got knocked backwards, allowing enough time for Thorin and his half of the group to escape to the safer ledge nearby, but the giant soon rose up again, taking Lily and the other half into battle again. Thorin could not bear to see her in such obvious danger, and there was nothing he could do. He stood helplessly on the ledge watching as the giant was overcome and knocked down, sending it's knee hurtling towards the cliff face, with everyone on it.

"NO!" Thorin screamed, as he watched in horror as the stone giant made contact with the mountain side. In a moment it fell away into the depths, and everyone with Thorin searched the mountain side in panic, who had survived?

Thorin could not move, it felt as though his legs had been rooted into the very mountain itself. He stood motionless for what felt like an eternity, eyes wide, mouth open, but no sound coming out. Quickly Dwalin reacted and pushed him forward, they ran along the ledge to where the rocks had collided. There they were, everyone intact. A great sigh of relief left Thorin, Lily lay on the ledge, covered in rock, but unharmed.

"Bilbo!" She said, looking around frantically.

"Where is our hobbit?" Dwalin asked, joining in her search.

"He covered me with his body, and then he just...disappeared!" Lily said frantically.

All eyes fell to the ledge, where young Bilbo was dangling. Lily's eyes grew wide in horror,

"Bilbo!" She screamed. Before she could reach him, the dwarves all began to grab at him, but they could not get a proper grip. Seeing Lily's distress Thorin leaped down, and pulled the hobbit to safety, almost slipping to his own peril, when Dwalin pulled him up.

"I thought we had almost lost our burglar." Dwalin said, patting Bilbo on the back.

"He has been lost ever since he left home, he should never have come here!" Thorin said angrily. Lily gave a scolding look at Thorin before quickly tending to the hobbit.

"Don't you mind a word he has said, Bilbo Baggins. I owe you my life, and the life of my child." Lily said kindly. Bilbo merely smiled in return.

"A cave, this way! Dwalin, check towards the back." Thorin announced, stepping into the shelter. Everyone followed him in, grateful to be out of the storm.

"Let's get to lighting a fire then." Balin announced.

"No, not here, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied. Bofur, you will take first watch." Thorin said, pacing around the cave.

As soon as everyone was in and settled, Thorin went to Lily, grabbing her and pulling her into a strong embrace. He pulled her just behind a bit of rock so the others could not see.

"I was so worried. I have never felt fear like that in all my life." Thorin whispered into her neck. As Lily pulled back slightly she saw tears in the king's eyes.

"I owe my life to Bilbo, he saved me and our child twice on this mountain alone. You should not be so cruel to him!" Lily said in a warning tone.

Thorin cast an eye towards the hobbit, who was struggling to get comfortable on the cave floor. It was indeed true. In the morning he would make amends with the hobbit, but for now, he only wished to lay with his love, and hold her closely to him.

"Let us not think on it now. Morning will prevail cooler heads." Thorin whispered. He then commenced in making a space for them to sleep, pulling Lily down with him into his chest. It did not take her long before sleep took her. Thorin could not sleep, the events that had just happened reminded him of what a fool he had been to bring her along. He should have left her in Rivendell, as Elrond had said. It was too late to send her back now, she could not go alone.

A rustling then caught the dwarf king's ears. It was soon followed by the voice of Bofur addressing someone,

"Where are you going?" He said, standing up and facing someone.

"Back to Rivendell. I don't belong here, Thorin was right, I never should have left Bag-End." Said the voice of Bilbo. Thorin flinched at hearing his words. He had been to harsh.

"You're homesick, I understand!" Bofur said in his kindly way.

"No, no you don't understand. You are used to living like this, not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo began to say angrily. The look on Bofur's face made him correct himself,

"I'm sorry."

"No, no you're right, we don't belong anywhere. I wish you the best of luck, I really do." Bofur said, with a sad smile.

Bilbo turned to leave as Bofur noticed something glowing blue by Bilbo's side,

"What's that?" Bofur asked curiously. As Bilbo pulled Sting out of it's hilt, a look of panic shot across his face. Orcs or goblins were near.

Thorin felt the ground shake, and noticed the sand rushing away into cracks on the floor. His grip on Lily tightened,

"Wake up! All of you wake up!" The king bellowed. It was all too late, as everyone suddenly fell through a trap door in the floor into a deep tunnel. The tunnel was winding and steep, making them slide ever deeper down into the mountain. Thorin clung to Lily with all his might, shielding her body against the blows of the fall with his own. Soon they all landed in a giant basket at the bottom. Thorin quickly looked at Lily to asses the damage, her blue eyes looking around startled, but she was uninjured.

Before he could react, Lily was pulled from him by terrible Goblin hands.

"So pretty." He heard a shrill voice saying, carrying her away, "The Great Goblin will be pleased!" Said another,

"NO!" Thorin boomed, but was suddenly overwhelmed by many goblin hands grabbing him and pulling him out of the basket. They began to march the dwarves deeper into the cave. Thorin's eyes remained fixed on Lily who had been tied by the hands and was being carried in the air on her back. She wriggled and writhed against the goblins, but they only screeched in delight.

In all the commotion, no one noticed Bilbo was missing.

Soon the group of dwarves was brought into an opening in the cave, and were stopped a few yards away from a great throne, upon which the Great Goblin sat, but Lily was carried forward, and dropped at the feet of the goblin. Thorin pushed and fought against the goblins, but there were too many, he had to reach Lily, but he simply could not break through.

"Who dares to enter my mountain?" Demanded the Great Goblin, stepping down from his throne made of bones. "And what's this?" He said, looking down at Lily, who suddenly felt real terror.

"A gift my lord, we thought you might enjoy it." Said a goblin nearby. "She came with the dwarves, we found them sitting on the front porch."

The goblin then scooped Lily into his awful paws, examining her.

"No, please don't!" She begged, writhing in his clutch, turning her head away from him. Thorin could see her face lined with fear and disgust, her eyes were closed tightly. It made his blood thunder in his eyes, that filthy thing had her in his hands!

"Well now, isn't this a delicious little delicacy!" Said the Great Goblin, "All nicely wrapped up for me." He jeered, undoing her cloak and letting it slip to the floor. His horrid, large, yellowing eyes then examined her fine garb, clinging to her firm body. "Mmmm..." He groaned. With one swift move he used the nail of his finger to tear open her top and expose a breast.

"NO!" Lily screamed, her wriggling became more frantic.

Thorin looked on in horror, an animalistic bellow came bursting from him, but he could not move past the goblins.

"It seems the dwarf king does not like having his precious treasure touched." The Great Goblin said, fixing his eyes on Thorin while lazily dragging his tongue over Lily's exposed breast. Seeing Thorin being overcome with rage and horror, the Great Goblin gave a loud, roaring laugh.

Lily's face became awash with shame, she could not escape, she tried to push, pull, wriggle as much as she could, but his grip was firm, and unrelenting. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she suddenly became quite limp. She opened her eyes and found Thorin's, the look of utter despair on his face, mixed with an intense rage made her shame even deeper. He had seen her defiled.

"I will finish with you later." The Great Goblin said, letting Lily fall roughly to the ground. She merely lay there, her face turned away.

The Great Goblin then turned a horrid finger on Thorin,

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Do you know of whom I speak? A pale orc astride a white warg." The goblin said with a sneer. He then turned to send a messenger to alert the pale orc.

As he turned to face the company again, another goblin picked up Orcrist from the floor, and upon unsheathing it, noticed it was the Goblin Cleaver. This stunned the Great Goblin, causing him to bellow at the goblins,

"Kill them, kill them all!"

The dwarves struggled quite in vain against the goblins, and Thorin was soon on his back with a knife to his throat, when a sudden burst of what can only be described as daylight came flooding into the cavern. The moment of light stunned the goblins enough for the dwarves to recover their senses.

"Take up arms!" A familiar voice commanded. It was Gandalf. Thorin was quickly on his feet, he looked around for Lily, seeing Gandalf lifting her to her feet,

"Come my child, now we must take our leave." Gandalf said in a soothing voice to the limp figure. Gandalf grabbed her red cape and quickly wrapped it around her, covering her exposed body. He then swiftly cut her bonds, freeing her hands.

Thorin wanted nothing more than to get to her, but goblins kept coming at him, and he had to fight them off, one at a time. Gandalf then led the way out, commanding others to follow. The tunnels were winding, and goblins came from everywhere, but all Thorin could focus on was the red cape fluttering up ahead behind Gandalf.

Soon they reached a path that would surely lead them out, when the Great Goblin climbed upon the bridge, snarling at Gandalf,

"You did not think you could escape me so easily?" He lunged at Gandalf, who then in two swift moves slayed the goblin. In that moment, the weight of the Great Goblin forced the rickety wooden bridge to snap from both ends, falling down into the depths of the mountain below. Thorin only glanced Gandalf shielding Lily before they made contact with the cave floor.

As soon as they were out of the debris, the run began again. Gandalf led them quickly through the tunnels and safely out into the daylight. They were free. Thorin ran as quickly as his legs would carry him, his eyes fixed on Lily, he had to reach her, he had to know she was unhurt. Finally Gandalf stopped before a great cliff. He rested his hands on Lily's shoulders, speaking to her. Thorin came ever closer and closer. A look from Gandalf stopped him dead in his tracks. He slowly shook his head. Lily would not face him. Thorin was taken aback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Helplessness**

_**WARNING! **_**This chapter contains content of an MA rating, and is not suitable for under-aged readers.** **Please be respectful!**

Thorin felt utterly useless as he stood watching Gandalf speaking in soft tones to the crimson cloak. In a moment, Gandalf stepped away and joined the group, counting heads to make sure everyone was there. He soon realized one was missing, Bilbo.

"Where is our young hobbit?" He asked with a tone of concern. Lily turned her head slightly at the remark, her eyes scanning the group for her young friend.

"The last I saw of him was when we dropped into the giant basket." Said Nori.

"Then what happened to him?" Gandalf demanded, turning on the dwarf.

"I don't know, he just, disappeared." Nori said.

"I think our Mr. Baggins is long gone. Back to his books and his warm hearth." Thorin said in a grumble.

As Thorin finished his sentence, Bilbo stepped out from behind the tree he was listening from.

"No, I'm afraid not." Bilbo said, stepping forward with his chest out.

"Bilbo! How did you escape?" Kili asked.

"We thought you were lost!" Said Fili.

Gandalf spied the glint of gold in Bilbo's hand as he slid something into his pocket.

"What does it matter, he is here now." Gandalf said in a feigned cheer.

"It matters, I want to know, why did you come back?" Thorin asked, resting on his sword.

"You were right, I do miss my home, I miss my maps and books. See, that's where I belong, and that's why I came back." Bilbo said, looking around and playing with his suspenders. "Because you don't have one, a home I mean. And I will help you take it back, if I can." He finished, sincerely.

Lily smiled to herself at the brave words of her little companion. She knew they would affect Thorin, for he was not heartless. She was indeed right, Thorin's opinion of Bilbo changed slightly then, and he regarded him with a different air. However, the new found understanding between the hobbit and the dwarf king was not long lived, as the deep, low howling from just over the ridge brought back a chill to their spines.

"Out of the frying pan..."Thorin remarked grimly.

"And into the fire!" Gandalf said loudly. "To the trees! Run!" He bellowed at the dwarves.

In that moment Thorin spun around to find Lily, and noticed she was already running in the direction of the trees. He then began to run as well, watching as she climbed high into one nearby. He then began to climb another not far away. The wargs came spilling into the valley just as everyone had reached a safe branch. Their snarls were menacing, and their howls were blood-curdling.

They began to circle the trees, sniffing at the air to see what their quarry was. Soon a small group gathered around the tree in which Lily was perched, and without warning, one began to ram at the trunk, causing the tree to shake violently and lean backwards. Lily's eyes were filled with fear, she let out a gasp of surprise, not being able to look away from the animals below.

"Lily! Hold on!" Thorin yelled. He began to try a descent, but Dwalin grabbed his arm.

"No, wait!" He urged. He had noticed the wargs not far from the base of their own tree.

The wargs then began their assault, ramming each tree with mighty lunges. Soon the trees all began to uproot and fall backwards. The dwarves all quickly climbed to the next tree and the next as they crashed into each other, until they were finally with Gandalf in the last tree on the ledge. Gandalf then sent a moth to call for help from the eagles. Time was short. Thorin's eyes swept the scene to find Lily, only to see at the last minute, that the tree in which she was, not far off, was rammed again with such force that Lily was knocked out before she could transfer to the new tree behind.

His heart stopped for a moment as she fell through the air and landed in a cloud of dust on the earth. Gandalf saw that the moment had come to act quickly. He began to light pine cones and throw them into the wargs, lighting the fallen trees as they went. It seemed to work to keep them at bay, except that the fire had not reached near enough to Lily.

Her head was pounding, but the low howl behind her told her she was in grave danger. She stood up and looked over he shoulder to see the wargs bounding towards her with a menacing snarl. She then ran forward as quickly as she could, but it felt as though the world had slowed down, all but the wargs. Just as she reached the base of the tree where the others were, she could hear them calling her name, urging her to climb quickly. Thorin was hurriedly trying to climb down to pull her up, but Lily knew she would not make it.

Time slowed. She turned to look behind her, there were three angry wargs but feet from her. She looked up at Thorin with sad eyes. He was so desperate, his booming voice calling her name, his eyes were wide with fear. She shook her head at her king, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

An ice cold fear swept over Thorin, what was she doing? Why was she not trying to climb? She could make it, he would help her,

"CLIMB!" He bellowed down at her. She merely shook her head. The look in her eyes terrified him. Was she giving up? "CLIMB, LILY!" He urged again, trying to move faster down to her.

Lily knew that if Thorin came down to help her, they would both be killed. She could not bear the thought of being the cause of her king's death.

Just as he reached the lower limbs of the tree, his heart stopped. Lily stood on the edge of the cliff, her arms spread out like wings. She took one last look behind her, cast an upward glance at her king, and then silently fell forward into the cloud-covered depths below.

"NOOOOO!" Thorin screamed. His agony was unbearable. Tears swelled in his eyes. Dwalin raced down to him and grabbed hold of him firmly, pulling him away from the lower branches. Thorin struggled against him, but the other dwarves soon came to pull him up as well. The tree beneath them began to slowly uproot, leaning dangerously over the cliff.

He did not have long to wallow in the agony before the familiar voice of the pale orc addressed him. The awful sound made Thorin snap to attention, looking down at the horrid creature. The orc began to taunt Thorin.

"Do you smell that? It is the smell of _fear_. Your father reeked of it as I killed him, Thorin, son of Thrain." The orc laughed in his terrible, deep, vibrating tone.

Thorin was so overcome with anger and sorrow, that he stood up and ran down the trunk of the tree, sword drawn, to take his revenge on the pale orc, who killed his father and grandfather, and now also his lover. The others called to Thorin to stop, but none could come to his aid, as the branches began to break, and many hung in peril from the tree over the cliff.

Thorin's rage was blinding, and he ran as fast as he could toward the orc. As she swung his sword to strike, the warg beneath the orc leaped and knocked Thorin to the ground. It then turned and bit into him, carrying him in its awful jaws. Thorin cried out in pain. He then swung his sword and cut its face, causing it to throw him away onto a rock. The orc then commanded his followers,

"Bring me the dwarf king's head."

As the orc approached to take the king's head, Bilbo came rushing forward, lunging his small sword into the orc, killing it dead. He then stood facing the pale orc, sword raised, in front of the fallen Thorin. Seeing Bilbo there protecting him made Thorin feel a new respect for the small hobbit, but he could not stay conscious, he was injured and his head was swimming. He soon only saw darkness.

The dwarves then managed to dismount the tree, those that could, and fight alongside Bilbo until the eagles came. They attacked the orcs and wargs before sweeping the dwarves off into the skies. Thorin's dreams were restless, and painful. He kept seeing Lily's face as she fell forward into oblivion. He called her name out loud. The dwarves all feared for their king, he had suffered many mighty blows that day. All were sad, as they thought of the loss of young Lily.

Soon the eagles circled another cliff and laid their passengers down, one by one. Gandalf ran to the unconscious Thorin, saying a small incantation, rousing the dwarf king. Thorin sat up with a start.

"LILY!" He bellowed. His eyes were wild, he looked around frantically.

Gandalf's eyes were sad, as he looked around at the group of men. Bilbo was wiping away tears. Thorin locked eyes with Gandalf, growling breathlessly,

"No! No..."

It was then that Bilbo drew in a sharp breath, facing a small set of stairs that lead down the cliff. All eyes followed his. There was the crimson cloak. She was alive!

Thorin leaped to his feet, rushing to her, grabbing her in his arms, embracing her with such urgency. He began to weep into her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers caressing his hair.

"Hush now, my king, we are all safe." She whispered.

"But how? We all saw you fall!" He asked between tears.

"Gandalf's eagle friends. The Great Eagle saw me falling, and swept beneath me in the cloud cover and brought me here. I was sure I was dead. He told me to wait, that he would go back for you." Lily explained.

The dwarves all clapped and laughed, merrier than they had been for a long time. They all embraced each other, and wept tears of joy. Thorin too smiled with joy, kissing his lover several times, not caring if his men saw. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

He then turned to Bilbo, his expression seemingly changing to something darker.

"Did I not say that you were not one of us, that you did not belong, that you were a burden on us all?" Thorin rumbled at the young hobbit, who suddenly was confused by the king's behavior. Gandalf stepped forward to intervene when suddenly the dwarf king lunged forward and took Bilbo into a strong embrace,

"I have never been so wrong in all my life." The dwarf king said, chuckling merrily.

A look of relief came over Bilbo, and he patted the king's back. Lily smiled at the hobbit, she was sure she would hear about what had happened soon, but for now, she merely wanted to be in Thorin's arms.

The group thanked the Great Eagle and his warriors for their aid, and swore they would forever be in their debt. The Great Eagle then pointed them in the direction of a safe place to camp for the night. The group sung merrily as they made their way down into the valley below. Camp was set up and fires were started. Food was prepared, and everyone was in better spirits, especially the king.

While the others enjoyed their merriment, Thorin pulled Lily off into a patch of woods nearby. Gandalf merely watched with a look of knowing, smiling to himself, a twinkle in his eye as he puffed away on his pipe.

As they reached a small clearing in the woods, Thorin turned and grabbed Lily. His kisses were hot and passionate. Lily returned them eagerly. She was sure she would never see her king again. Thorin pulled off Lily's cloak with one swift movement, dropping it to the grass. In that moment, the shredded garment fell open, exposing her breast that the Great Goblin had defiled. Lily recoiled.

"Don't.." Thorin whispered tenderly. "There is no shame in what happened. I shall wash it away." He said, leading her to a nearby stream.

He stripped her of her ripped dress, undressing himself, he led her into the water. There they stood, facing each other in the moonlight. The king began to gently pour water over her breasts, massaging tenderly, removing the filth of the goblin. Lily shivered under his touch. When he was quite satisfied that the area had been washed clean, he took Lily's chin in between his fingers and began to kiss her tenderly.

He pulled her close against his warm body, a sharp contrast to the cool waters. He could feel her skin come alive with goosebumps. After their kisses began to build in passion and urgency, Thorin lifted her from the water and carried her to the soft grass. He lay her down gently, and lay himself on top of her, kissing her again.

As the heat and passion of the kisses became too intense, Thorin began to move down, making his way to her breasts. As his mouth captured her hardened nipple, he felt her flinch, but only for a second. He continued to suck and bite, and lick her endlessly. She moaned and leaned into him. He then began the same assault on her other breast, massaging the first firmly with his thumb.

His need for her was building, but he didn't dare let himself go. He had to be gentle, she had been through too much. He gently trailed kisses down her navel, and ended at her core. They locked eyes as he lowered his head to tease her folds. She moaned and sighed and cried out. He drew circles around her slick folds, dancing around her nub, never fully making contact, dipping his tongue in and out of her hot core.

Her little cries of pleasure told him she was ready. His own need was so intense, but he could not dare to violently pound her as he so dearly wished to do. He then raised himself up and positioned himself between her legs, resting one hand flat upon her abdomen. Lily reached down and held that hand, looking Thorin firmly in the eyes.

"Do not be gentle. I need you..." She said, her eyes glazed over with desire.

Her command reached down into his very core. All restraint was crushed by his desire. He roughly thrust himself inside her deliciously warm core. He gave out a primal growl, throwing his head back in pleasure. Lily moaned longingly, it was his sign to begin.

His pounding was merciless, hard and fast. She welcomed it, pushing her hips into him, giving out cries of intense pleasure. Thorin did not fully forget himself, he ground into her sensitive nub every once in a while to electrify her system, enjoying the look of utter pleasure on her face. Just as he was sure he would explode, he pulled out roughly with a mighty groan. Lily gave a sound of sharp protest, but she was cut short as he flipped her onto her stomach.

He then came to lie on top of her again, entering from behind, hitting her at such an incredible angle she began to see stars. She could feel his stomach muscles pushing against her back, the feeling was so incredible, and his hand would stray to roughly grab onto her backside and squeeze. Feeling him touching her so made her even more wet with desire. His hand would then trail forward again to find her breasts, massaging her with such skill. The sound of his flesh crashing into hers was euphoria. She needed him so badly.

"Never again shall anyone else claim you. I will make sure of it." He growled into her ear. The timbre in his voice vibrated through her, right to her very aching core.

"You are _mine_." He growled again, his pounding increasing in need. He was so close, and by her moans and sighs he could tell she was too. His hand slid beneath her and found her nub, using his thumb to apply maddening pressure. She cried out and arched her back. Seeing her incredible curve sent Thorin crashing over the edge, pounding his release deep within her.

"_LILY!_" He groaned out, every inch of him overwhelmed with pleasure.

He could feel her clenching around him, firm and trembling. That feeling was his addiction. She turned her head back and moaned in such a sensual tone that Thorin felt he might break again,

"Oh Thorin, _yes_...!"

His grip on her tightened as they rode out the waves of pleasure together. He then rolled onto his back, and pulled her to him. Now was the time for gentle kissing, and they indulged in it for a long while before returning to camp. Thorin had used a pin of his to fasten Lily's dress, just to last until they could find her another.

The others were still enjoying themselves, laughing, telling stories, and singing, so no one paid much attention when the king and Lily returned. They each found a place by the fire, across from each other, so they could better see one another. Thorin's eyes were locked on her. She was his addiction. He could never let her see danger like that again. Perhaps if they came across a safe house he could leave her there, just until they had the mountain recaptured...No. He did not like the thought of leaving her anywhere, he would protect her. He had to.

That night they lay in each other's arms, dreaming of one another. Lily dreamed of a life with her king, and their child, and how despite the years, his desire for her never dimmed. Thorin dreamed of his beautiful Lily in a fine white dress...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Making Up For Lost Time**

**_WARNING! Mature content in this chapter. Please be respectful!  
_**

The days were drawing ever on, and so with them grew the belly of young Lily. Gandalf intended for the group to make for Beorn's halls to seek a resting place and food. This was a very agreeable idea to all the dwarves, as sleeping in the wild was becoming tiresome. Most of all Thorin did not want Lily, in her ever increasingly vulnerable state, to have to sleep in such rough ways, and eat such scarce amounts of food.

Gandalf too had Lily in mind in his plans. He knew the great skin-changer would not turn down a young maiden in such a tenderly way. He was sure that, in fact, his curiosity of the situation would allow them in, if nothing else.

For Thorin, walking beside his lover brought both a sense of comfort and worry. He feared that she was now in such a state that even the smallest battle could do her harm. He also could not control his need for her. She seemed ever more radiant as his growing heir in her womb protruded outwardly. The thought of her carrying his child brought forth an animal need in him to claim her, again and again.

As these thoughts traveled silently through his mind, Lily turned and observed her king, seeing his expression change as he suddenly realized he was being watched. He quickly turned away, as though she had heard some secret he was telling in his head. A slight blush flushed upon his mighty cheeks. He casts his eyes away, looking about their surroundings, his breathing becoming heavier. He could not let his shield drop in the company of the others. Lily merely giggled at the thought that he had something to blush about, but she could guess what he was thinking.

Bilbo and Gandalf were now in the lead, as only Gandalf knew the way to Beorn's halls. They began to chat, as Bilbo was curious as to their destination. It was then that they all overheard Gandalf's proclamation.

"I always meant to see you all safe (if possible) over the mountains, and now by good management _and_ good luck I have done it." Gandalf began merrily, "Indeed we are now a great deal further east than I ever meant to come with you, for after all this is not my adventure. I may look in again before it is all over, but in the meanwhile I have some other pressing business to attend to."

At this all the dwarves began to look from face to face, unhappiness spreading amongst them, fear spreading in Bilbo, and Lily and Thorin glanced at each other with worry.

"Do not fret my friends, I will not leave you this instant. I can spare you another day or two. I intend to help you in your current plight, as we have no food, no supplies and no ponies, as it stands." Gandalf said, "Besides, you do not know your way, and if we are to meet our host, it must be done with no lack of grace, for meeting him in any other way, in any time other than daylight would put all at great risk." He finished, turning forward once again and walking on calmly.

Bilbo cast a fearful look back at Lily, gulping slightly. She merely gave him an encouraging look. How fond she had grown of her little companion. The dwarves were continually trying to convince Gandalf to stay on with their quest, that he would be well rewarded with gold and jewels, but he stayed firm.

"I think I have earned my share in this quest as it is, did I not?" He said, turning to face the disgruntled dwarves. They said no more on the subject.

Finally Gandalf brought them all to a fairly deep river near the ford. There the dwarves wasted no time in stripping and running into the cold stream. They all began to bathe and sing merrily. Even Bilbo found himself a rock behind which he could bathe. Thorin took Lily a bit further upstream, and there they bathed together. He tenderly washed her now small, swelling belly, and she in turned bathed him. It was a relaxing time for all.

Despite himself, even in the peace he found in the river with his lover, Thorin's mind wandered continuously back to the threat ahead. They were to face a dragon. They were merely 13 dwarves, and not the best nor brightest. Very few had ever seen battle, and young Bilbo, well, he barely knew how to handle his little sword. He could not defend Lily and fight a dragon. His face began to show his inner thoughts, the lines deepening. Lily tilted her head to the side, and gently ran a finger along his forehead. Realizing she could see his tension, he smiled gently at her, trying to hide his fears.

As the dwarves all lay drying in the sun Bilbo finally asked Gandalf,

"So who are we going to see?" His eyes filled with wonder.

"His name is Beorn, and he is, as I have said, a skin-changer." Gandalf said, looking down at the hobbit, "He chooses to change into the shape of a bear. He is easily angered, mind, so you must all be as polite as possible." He warned.

All the dwarves nodded, looking at Gandalf puffing once again on his pipe. After a while, the whole group carried on. Soon they came to the halls of Beorn. It was a great collection of wooden structures with a beautiful courtyard. The beehives were buzzing with giant bees, and Bilbo could hear the faint noises of horses. Gandalf and Bilbo went first, as Gandalf had a plan in mind to ease their host's desire to deny any guests.

Soon a whistle came, and Lily was led by Thorin towards the great hall. In they went, bowing humbly at the great man before them.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." Thorin said, looking up from his bow, "And this is my lady Lily of the house of Winters." He finished.

At this, the great man rose up, "By my beard, it cannot be! Your house has long since fallen, has it not my lady?" The giant man asked.

Lily locked eyes with him, and said in a steady voice, "Evidently not, my lord."

His great eyes then fell upon the gentle swell peaking out from her crimson cloak.

"You are with child?" He asked, his dark eyes wandering to Thorin, "I dare say, it is the dwarf king's heir?" He marvelled, "Why, such a union has never been heard of!"

"Does it matter?" Lily challenged in a slightly lower tone.

After observing the pair for a moment, he began to stroke his beard. Gandalf watched the tense scene with tentative eyes, afraid their host would feel insult at her answer. He did not have long to think on the matter as the next two dwarves came in through the great doors.

Beorn's eyes shifted from the door back to the couple, "I suppose not." He said in a grumble.

Thorin looked at Lily with a new found sense of pride. She had defended their love, when in all respects, most children of men would be deathly shamed at the idea of a paring with a dwarf. He smiled gently at her, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Gandalf then quickly interrupted and continued on with his tale he had been telling Beorn before the arrival of Lily and Thorin. He was weaving the story of how they came to be there. Beorn was fully engrossed, and soon forgot about the dwarf king and his daughter-of-man lover all together. Everyone ate and enjoyed the warmth of the fires. Soon they all became tired, and the telling of tales came to an end. Beorn had brought beds in for his guests, and warned that no one should unbar the great doors at night, no matter what they heard. He then bade them goodnight, and went outside.

It did not take long for everyone to fall asleep. It was the moment Thorin had been waiting for. Lily had already gently dozed off, but he intended to wake her, and take full advantage. Their bed was just behind a great wooden pillar, so they were quite out of sight.

He began with gently kissing her neck, scraping his beard ever so slightly, causing her to stir ever so little. He then deftly undid her dress, and began to slip it off of her shoulders. The air from the room soon made contact with her pale skin, causing her to wake. Her blue eyes, now pale and clear from sleep, looked up at him, causing his manhood to stir. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he had waited days to have her again.

He kissed her shoulder and continued pulling her dress slowly down. Lily's hand came and stopped his in mid-motion,

"No, the others are too near, they will hear." Lily whispered.

"No, they are quite asleep, they have not had such comfortable beds in weeks, they will sleep deeply, we can roar and scream our pleasure, and none will wake." Thorin's deep vibrating voice insured her.

He then pushed Lily's hand back to the pillow, and made quick work of removing her dress. She soon lay naked in the light of the fire, feeling quite exposed as she could hear the snoring of the dwarves not but feet from them. Thorin enjoyed watching her squirm. It excited him at the thought of them being caught, in mid passionate love making, groaning and moaning with pleasure. These thoughts made him even more hard, and he swiftly threw off his own garb and pushed his head between her creamy thighs.

Lily's head rolled back, her mouth opening as her whole body arched with pleasure. Thorin's tongue was giving her no mercy. She tasted so sweet to him, as he dipped into her core again and again, lapping up her juices. His tongue then lazily circled her nub, causing her to give out stifled cries. He loved seeing her so tortured. He knew she wanted to scream. She laced her fingers in his hair, moaning with pleasure now ever so slightly, as she was finding it hard to contain. Just as Thorin could feel her tightening, he stopped his assault and sat up between her thighs.

Lily's eyes looked at him with wide desperation, but he did not give her relief. No. He had waited too long for this, he was going to enjoy himself. He began by trailing his fingers on the backs and insides of her thighs, sending goosebumps shooting up all over her skin. Her little gasps told him she was enjoying it. He would trail down to her hot core, circling just around the wet warmth, causing her to buck every so often. His fingers then traveled up her navel, spreading to her ribs as his tips ran slowly up her sides. She sighed once again.

When he reached her breasts he began to massage them slowly and firmly, flicking her peaks one at a time, pinching them ever so slightly. Lily could not control herself much more, her moans were becoming louder, and her expression became more desperate. The deep chuckle that vibrated from Thorin made her ache for him.

"Beg me." He said in a low, deep tone.

Lily's eyes shot open as she looked at Thorin. The light of the fire made his skin glow, and the dark look of desire in his eyes made her shiver with need.

"Beg me." He ordered again, pinching her nipple with just enough pressure.

Lily gave out a cry of pleasure, leaning her head back.

"No, my little vixen, if you want more, you must beg for it." Thorin said in a deep, teasing tone.

"Mmmm...Thorin..._please_!" Lily begged.

"Please what?" Thorin said, tilting his head so that his left ear was closer.

"Please...take me, I _need_ you!" Lily said, her voice thick with desire. Her face flushed red at the way he made her beg, a little bit of shame came over her, the way he made her so wanton. She only hoped none of the dwarves could hear them.

Thorin did not wait any longer, he entered her with great force, being mindful not to do any damage to the baby.

"Why are you blushing?" He whispered in her ear as he pounded her willing core.

"Because...you make me beg...like a harlot..." Lily whispered back.

The laugh that came from Thorin surprised her. He enjoyed seeing her writhing with a slight discomfort.

"You are no harlot, my lady, but that does not mean a woman should not beg her lover to bed her." Thorin said in a sensual tone, merely centimeters away from her ear.

More shivers shot through Lily as she enjoyed his teasing. His rhythmic pounding also left her mind swimming, she did not want it to stop, but it did. Thorin pulled out without warning and lay on his back next to her.

"Get on top." He commanded.

"What?" Lily asked, suddenly confused from the fog of passion.

"Please me." Thorin said in his rumbling commanding voice.

Lily did not know why, but she enjoyed his sudden game of authority. He knew he could not control her amongst the group, but when he had her in bed, she was his to command. She gently rose up, careful not to exert herself or the baby. She straddled Thorin, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Take me inside." He commanded, "Ride me!" He said, a fire burning in his blue eyes.

Lily gently lowered herself onto his manhood, hearing him groan with intense pleasure.

"_Ride me!_" Thorin commanded with a growl, grabbing her hands in his, entwining their fingers and holding her firm.

Lily began to ride him, slowly at first, torturing him with the way her back arched as she went up and down. His eyes were locked on her, soaking in every detail of her body, growling with his pleasure. He tried to buck against her, but she pushed him down with her hips.

"What are you doing to me woman?" He groaned at her, almost threateningly.

Lily ignored him, and continued her slow assault. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his groans, growls and moans became more frequent. She then picked up her pace, seeing him quickly advance to his release. She then slowed again to an agonizing pace. Thorin's head rose up violently, his eyes wide and fierce,

"Do not toy with me so, woman!" He roared. Lily was not afraid, she knew he was just in the throes of passion. His head fell back to the pillow, sweat gathering on his brow.

Lily's own need was growing too, the feeling of his hard manhood rubbing against her so, putting friction in just the right places. Her own moans began to increase, causing Thorin to groan louder. Her teasing continued, her intent being to give him a mind-shattering release. Thorin, on the other hand, could wait no longer.

With a mighty roar he rose up to a sitting position, bringing her to sit on his thighs, he began to thrust up into her violently, his desire could no longer be contained. He pounded hard and fast, groaning into her breasts, and the looking up into her eyes with fierce passion, clenching his teeth. He would not break eye contact with her now until they both reached their release. His groans and growls drove her mad, she could feel her core tightening around his manhood, and she could hear him groaning with deep pleasure. Lily began to cry out, soon her contractions around his member caused him to explode within her, his groans coming out in broken gasps, ending with a deep, satisfied growl.

He collapsed backwards, pulling her to his side. Lily lifted her head weakly to see if anyone was awake, but the snores continued on unbroken. She then dropped her head to his chest, breathing heavily and enjoying the sheen of the sweat on his firm muscles. As he caught his breath, Thorin growled at Lily,

"You should never tease your king so, when he demands release, you _give_ it to him" Thorin warned.

Lily smiled softly to herself, "Yes, my lord." She answered in a subordinate tone.

Thorin's grip on her tightened as he gave one more great sigh, before grabbing his clothes and dressing himself. Lily did the same, and the couple lay down together to sleep, Thorin spooning her from behind, one hand resting protectively on her belly. It was not hard to find sleep in his arms, so Lily joined Thorin in the halls of dreams, feeling satisfied and at peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clashing**

**_WARNING! Mature content in this chapter. Please be respectful.  
_**

The next morning when Lily awoke, she found laid out neatly on the chair beside her a new dress. Thorin and the others had already begun work on breakfast, and Beorn made his way in and out of the room. She picked up the dress and held it to her, a perfect fit, she looked up to see where it had come from, only to meet Beorn's eyes, to which he gave a silent nod. Lily nodded in return and gave a small smile of appreciation.

Thorin came over a moment later with some breakfast in hand. He smiled at her in a devilish way, and asked her,

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby." She replied with a satisfied smile, lowering her eyes in a coy blush. She then quickly went into a side room to change into the new dress and discard the old torn one. As she returned Thorin had a place saved for her to eat. She sat down beside him and ate happily. It had been a while since they had received such good food. Beorn was not around much that day, and neither was Gandalf for that matter. After they had had their fill the couple decided to take a walk in Beorn's garden.

Lily took in all the fresh fragrances of flowers and enjoyed the constant buzzing of the bees. She even noticed Thorin relaxing slightly, casting an appreciative eye around at the beauty. Lily then began to speak of their child, and never expected what would follow.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" She asked musingly.

"A boy." Thorin said in an assured tone.

"What if it's a girl?" Lily asked, a little taken aback by the way he simply brushed off the idea of a girl.

"It won't be. My line has always borne males first. It is the right way, it provides a male heir to the throne." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Lily frowned at this answer, feeling he was disregarding the chance of a daughter, if not laughing at it. Was she worth less because she was female? Would a daughter not be a good enough heir to the throne?

"You can't be so sure. Remember, my blood is also in the mix now, and my house is famous for bearing women first." Lily warned in a somewhat edgy tone.

"No, my line has never failed in producing a male first, nor shall it this time." Thorin said, turning to face her full on, a slight anger building in his tone.

"You cannot guarantee that!" Lily began to raise her voice.

"Listen to me woman, I _know_ the unfailing strength in my bloodline, and it will continue to be unfailing!" He barked.

"And I _know_ the potency of my blood!" Lily spat, "What if it is a girl? Will you be shamed to death of her? No male heir? What if we never have a male?" Lily yelled at the now fuming Thorin.

"_That_ will never be possible, we will have male heirs, _many._" He growled at her.

"You did not answer me. What if it is a girl?" Lily asked in a more calm tone, a tinge of what Thorin could only read as disappointment evident in her voice.

"It _won't_ be." Thorin blurted, but seeing the fury build in Lily's eyes he quickly added, "But if we have a daughter second, she will be as dearly loved as her older brother." Thorin said in a voice meaning to add comfort.

Tears began to well in Lily's eyes. How could be be so insensitive? What would he do if the first born was female when he is so sure it is male? Will he reject her? His stubbornness on the matter only wounded her more. In but a small conversation he made it clear that a girl meant less to him than a boy.

Thorin was watching Lily's face with a tense anticipation, but she did not answer him, her eyes became shielded as they were when they first met, and she turned away from him, walking out of the garden and into the surrounding woods.

"Lily!" Thorin called after her, "Where are you going? Come back! It's dangerous, you do not know these woods!" Thorin's voice said with a slight edge.

She did not turn around, she kept on going. Thorin realized his actions were a bit too brazen, and now she thought him to be a pig. He silently cursed himself, but he was _so_ sure it would be a male, if only she could understand that. It was not that he would not love a daughter, it was just that his family had _never_ had a daughter first. He paced around the garden restlessly. Curse that woman, he thought.

Lily went in a way into the woods and found a fallen log to sit on. She sat under the shade of the trees which made puzzle pieces of light all over the grass. She enjoyed the breeze and the song of the birds. She tried to calm her nerves and take a deep breath. She soon felt eyes on her and it left her feeling uneasy. She searched the mild darkness of the woods to find the source of her discomfort, only to land on the form of a bear, not too far from where she sat. It was watching her. She stood up, unsure if the bear was Beorn or just a wild bear, and began to slowly back away.

The bear stepped forward into the clearing and sat down before speaking,

"Do not fear me, Lady of the House of Winters." Beorn's voice vibrated out.

"Beorn." Lily said with a sigh of relief.

"Indeed. Is all well with you and the dwarf king?" Beorn asked curiously.

"No, it is not." Lily said in a shaky tone, looking down at her hands.

"What is the matter?" He asked calmly.

"He...he just...it's personal. Beorn, if I might ask, may I have a separate bed tonight, across the great hall from him?" Lily asked looking pleadingly at the bear.

"...Very well. It will be arranged." The bear said before turning and disappearing into the woods.

Lily sank back down onto the fallen log and sighed deeply. Everything he had said made her question if he would be a good father, a good husband? Perhaps she should stay behind here with Beorn, use the baby as an excuse not to go with. Then she would have time to contemplate what to do next, and if she would ever see Thorin again. Her heart stung at the last thought, but it stung even more at the thought that he might play favoritism with her children based on their sex.

She sat quietly for a while with her thoughts, going back and forth. She did feel love for him, she had never felt anything so powerful in her life, yet she also knew that she was only beginning to learn about Thorin Oakenshield. There was so much she didn't know, he had, after all, been alive for centuries. She would spend a lifetime or two trying to know all there is about him. She on the other hand was a far less complicated story. She could sum it up in less than a few hours. Were they a mismatch?

Her thoughts carried on in that fashion for hours. Soon it was becoming dark and she returned to the hall, knowing she should not be out by herself in the night. As she entered the hall she saw Thorin sitting at the table with his food before him. Gandalf and Beorn were in deep conversation and the other dwarves were laughing and joking about. Thorin had kept her seat for her, expectantly. They all looked at her as she entered before continuing on with their evening. Thorin looked at her, his eyes never breaking contact.

Lily approached him and sat down silently. She took her food and began to eat in silence. Thorin kept glancing at her sideways, but she did not look at him. He would make noises of frustration and look around the room irritably, but she did not ease his discomfort. The meal finally ended and Beorn made his excuses and left for the night. Everyone else made for the beds, including Thorin, he rose up from his place, extending his arm to guide his lady to their bed, when she rose up and made for another bed that was across the hall. Thorin was utterly shocked. He stood for a moment dumbfounded.

He made a quick count of the beds, and indeed, one extra had been added. He shot fiery stares her way, displeased with the arrangement, but unable to do or say anything as the others were not yet asleep. He made grunts of frustration then marched to his own bed, throwing himself down onto it.

"If she wants to play games with me, so be it. She will not escape me tonight, no matter how angry she is. She is now _mine_ and she cannot deny me." Thorin thought to himself.

The other dwarves and Bilbo had all noticed the change in sleeping arrangements, but none dared to say a word. They were all too tired to think on it too long anyway, and all soon drifted into blissful sleep. Thorin waited patiently for the deep snores of the dwarves. Lily too lay in wait of that sound, fearful of what Thorin had in mind. She knew she didn't have the strength to deny him if he wanted to bed her, she didn't want to deny him, but she also could not let him win this battle.

As the snores were rhythmic and deep, Thorin made his move. He swiftly leaped up from the bed and made for Lily. She could hear those loud footsteps as he came towards her, she sat up and looked at him with a mixture of fear and desire. The look in his eyes was dark with anger, and _desire. _The way he marched towards her told her what he intended, and she feared she could not resist. The fight had both angered her, and stirred something in her that made her want him to dominate her. She tried to push the thoughts away, but she wanted to hear him command her, make her blush under the things he'd say, but she also did not want to submit to him, her pride, and the dignity of being a woman were at stake.

He was soon upon her and grabbed her by the shoulders. His mouth captured hers before she could protest and his tongue demanded entry, to which she gave way. Despite herself she moaned with pleasure. He knew how to work her, he knew she couldn't resist him, any more than he could resist her. She was ready to submit to him, when suddenly their conversation began in her head again.

"No! Stop!" Lily said, breaking the kiss and pushing Thorin away.

"What is it?" Thorin's voice said, breathless and thick with lust.

"What you said today, it was not right." Lily said, hurt returning to her voice.

"Damn you woman! Must you bring that up now?" Thorin groaned, his eyes hungrily searching her body.

"You cannot always ignore what I say, you cannot brush me off and think that by making love to me you will resolve the issue." Lily said in a tone of protest.

"That is _not_ what I am doing!" Thorin almost roared, "I want to make love to you because you are _mine_." Thorin said. As the words left his lips he realized that under the current circumstances they were a poor choice.

He saw Lily's expression darken. His eyes searched her face for an answer, a way to make amends, but she was shielding herself again.

"Yours." She said flatly. Hearing the words come out of Lily in such a manner made Thorin wince, he closed his eyes and looked down. He had turned her into a possession.

With a quick movement Lily pushed him aside and made for the great doors. Thorin sat with his head low thinking of how stupidly he had handled that moment before realizing where Lily was going. The sound of the door opening made him spin around.

"Lily, _no!_" Thorin yelled loudly.

It was too late, as the door opened Lily found herself face to face with a large brown bear, it reared itself up and towered over her. It's great jaws opened and gave a mighty roar, causing everyone inside to wake with a start. Lily had forgotten Beorn's warning in her anger. Do not go outside at night.

Thorin was suddenly on his feet and running towards the door, only to see Gandalf leaping in front of him, staff raised.

In a moment that seemed to drag slowly by, Thorin watched the bear begin to lunge forward at Lily, and her trying to back away, not fast enough. A bright flash of light shot through the room and Gandalf's incantation could be heard booming about the rafters. The bear stumbled backwards just as another bear came from behind and dragged it off. Thorin reached Lily and pulled her back into the hall from behind, as Gandalf barred the door shut once more.

"You foolish girl!" Gandalf turned and bellowed at Lily, "You almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking? Did you not remember Beorn's warning?" Gandalf demanded, looming over Lily who was evidently shaken.

Thorin did not like seeing Gandalf yelling at Lily and found himself stepping in front of her and yelling back at the wizened old man,

"ENOUGH! Do you not think that she has experienced enough shock from that?!" Thorin roared. His eyes pierced Gandalf as he stood protectively before Lily.

"She is faultless. _I_ caused her to want to run out." Thorin said in a deep, gravely tone.

"Master dwarf, I must ask you to _contain_ your quarrels. We shall have no further disturbances tonight, tomorrow we make for Mirkwood." Gandalf ordered.

As Gandalf walked past Thorin to return to his bed, Thorin's breathing was heavy, and his anger was radiating. Lily stepped back from him slowly, thinking she was the cause of his rage. Instead, Thorin was blaming himself for being so stubborn and foolish, for always putting Lily at risk. He turned to see her back away from him, not wanting to make eye contact, and shock went through him. Was she afraid of him?

"Lily..." He began, reaching a hand out to her, "Please, we must talk." Thorin pleaded in a gentle tone.

Lily looked up at him, and saw his out-stretched hand. Everything in her said to take it, to go into one of the other rooms of the hall and speak privately, clear the air, then return together to the same bed. Her hesitation lasted only a moment before she gave in.

As they entered the room together Thorin quietly closed the door. He remained standing there with his back towards Lily as he began to speak,

"Lily, I have been thinking...perhaps this is where your journey ends." Thorin said in a tone tinged with melancholy.

"What...? Thorin-" Lily began but was cut off abruptly as Thorin turned to face her.

"I have put you in so much danger. I should have left you in Rivendell with the elves. There have been too many times where I have almost lost you, and it burdens my heart to think of any harm coming to you or our child." Thorin admitted, his expression pained.

"Thorin, you can't make that decis-" Lily started rushing forward.

"Stop. I have made my decision. Beorn will take you back to Rivendell and you will wait there for word to come to Erebor when we are ready for you." Thorin went on, his eyes now on the floor.

Lily did not know what to say, part of her knew that would be wiser and safer, not only for her and their child, but also for him, so he could focus on what he was doing, not on always saving her. Her bottom lip quivered, and her eyes searched his face as he stared helplessly at the floor. Her king had never looked so defeated. He then slowly opened his mouth again and began,

"I also... Lily, it does not matter to me the sex of our first child." He said, turning to her and taking her hand in his, his eyes looking deeply into her, his love for her pouring through them, "I will love it no matter what it is, because it is _ours_." He said in a voice thick with emotion.

"Oh Thorin!" Lily finally said in a voice of love, "You foolish, stubborn old goat!" She said in a raised tone, kissing him on his forehead many times and embracing his strong frame.

"You cannot get rid of me so easily." She said into his hair.

Lily then reached behind and began to undo her dress, letting it slide to the floor. She stood before him pale in the light of the moon from the window. Thorin's eyes raked over her figure, groaning with pleasure. Lily then moved forward and began to kiss her king deeply, pressing herself into his body, feeling his manhood stiffen against her thigh. His strong hands wrapped around her and held her firm as they kissed and moaned with enjoyment of each other's tastes.

The need Thorin had had earlier in the evening returned and he pushed Lily back onto a table nearby. In a flash his clothes were on the floor on top of Lily's dress, and his body, pale in the moonlight, seemed to be tense in every muscle, making Lily ache for those strong muscles to press themselves into her. He stood for a moment enjoying her vision in the moonlight, and she too enjoyed his. The soft dusting of hair on his mighty chest, his beautiful, curly black hair falling around his strong shoulders, every muscle in his body ready to assault her, and his deep blue eyes fixated on her with a hunger.

Lily knew in that moment that no man would ever love her as much as he did. His love bordered on obsession, and she enjoyed basking in it. She also knew, that no matter what, she would never take another man again. He was the farther of her child, and the man that looked at her as the lady of the House of Winters, not the street rat she had been for many years. He stepped forward between her legs, leaning down slowly, his hands caressing her body upwards towards her shoulders, where he finally came in for a sensual kiss. As she felt his tongue teasing hers, he slipped inside her hot core, and began his firm rhythm. It was not wild, but it was intense, his every move seemed planned and deliberate, massaging her slick folds and interior just so.

Thorin took all of Lily's moans into his mouth, and rewarded her with groans of pleasure and desire. His one hand went down to hold her hip as he ground into her, his lover, the mother of his child. The thought of her being his drove him mad, he could not get deep enough, he could not kiss passionately enough, he simply wanted to take all of her.

Lily remembered her desire for him to dominate from earlier, and she whispered into his ear,

"Dominate me, my king, I am yours to command." Her voice but a breath. She was answered by a grunt of pure need.

Thorin loved that she was so willing to let him take control. He had always wanted a submissive lover in the bedroom who had extreme fire outside of it. He knew if he worked her the right way that fire would engulf him and give him the best sex of his life. Lily did just that.

"You will never walk away from your king again when he calls you back." Thorin growled into her ear as his pounding picked up speed, "You will _never_ deny your king when he comes to bed you." Thorin said as his groans became more desperate. He could feel her becoming more wet, and her moans told him he was striking the right nerve, "And you will _never_ give yourself to anyone else, _ever_. You are _mine_." This time Thorin knew those words were allowed, and loved the reaction he got from Lily, her sighs and moans and the tightening of her warmth around him was what he wanted most.

He began his favorite game with her, a devilish smile crossed his lips as he watched her head arching back and her hips bucking up against him,

"Beg me." He growled, his rhythm slowing enough for her to feel frustrated.

She did as she had before, she looked deeply into his eyes, allowing him to see what he was doing to her, her eyes glazed with lust for him.

"_Beg me!_" He growled louder this time, giving her a deep thrust, causing her to gasp.

Lily had also enjoyed this game before, and she wanted to get better at it to please Thorin more,

"Please, _my king_, take me mercilessly, _bed your wife!_" She cried out. As the last few words left her lips she realized she had misspoken, she gasped at the error, her eyes locked on his to see his reaction, but what met her was something quite different from what she expected.

Thorin's eyes glazed over with pleasure, as he looked at her with a new longing, he released a deep, groaning sigh and then began a violent assault. His pounding was mind-blowing, Lily struggled not to scream out in pleasure, she could hear the slickness of her core slipping against her king, and she leaned her head back with a cry of such pleasure.

Without slowing his pace, Thorin leaned forward, centimeters away from her ear and growled,

"My wife? I do not believe I have given you that title yet." His lips brushing her ear, and the deep vibrations teasing her.

Lily blushed, realizing he had caught the mistake, she turned her head away, to which Thorin took a hand and turned it back to face him. His eyes locked onto hers as his rhythm continued,

"Is that what you want, Lily?" Thorin asked, searching her eyes with his, "Do you wish to be my wife?" His voice was probing and low, as though he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Tell me you want to be my wife." Thorin commanded in a sensual tone, his lips hovering above hers.

Lily closed her eyes and moaned, she was so close to the edge, she could feel it coming like a wave, her muscles beginning to contract.

"Tell me." Thorin commanded again, in just a whisper, the air from his breath brushing on her lips.

"I want to be your wife, Thorin Oakenshield..." Lily cried out softly, her eyes locked with his. The second the last word left her lips he closed in on her mouth, capturing her in another passionate kiss. She caved in to her completion, her core contracting tightly around Thorin's rhythmic pounding. Feeling her release, Thorin gave into his, with an almighty groan into her mouth, the muscles of his body tightening against her. Lily loved running her fingers over them when he did this, it sent shivers up her spine.

As they both rode out the waves together, they lay silently panting for a moment, Thorin leaning over her, close to her face just looking into her eyes. Lily gently touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes and leaned into her. He then opened his eyes and took her hand, pulling her up. He then gently pulled out and began to get his clothes, handing Lily her new, fine dress. They dressed in silence, stealing glances at one another, smiling coyly. Once they were dressed, Thorin came to Lily, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He then took her hand and led her back to their bed. As she lay down, he came behind her again, pressed against her back, and his hand once again rested on her belly protectively.

There they lay together, listening to each other breathe, as they both drifted off into sleep. Thorin said nothing more of Lily's request, and Lily could only guess what he made of it. For now she was too tired to think on it, and just enjoyed the feeling of her king's body beside her. She too was soon fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Staring Down Fate**

As the new morning broke, Lily found herself the first to wake. She rolled over gently and watched Thorin's chest rise and fall. She suddenly found herself flooded with fear as to what would happen to the man beside her. Today was the day Gandalf would lead them to Mirkwood, then take his leave. After that, they were all on their own. How could she make herself less of a burden? What had Gandalf really had in mind?

She knew the wizard had planned for her to carry Thorin's child, that much became clear with the favorable glances he would send her way at the sight of her protruding belly. That was what he had meant at Bag-End. She was to produce a new heir of Durin. What was supposed to follow next? Surely he did not intend for her to follow Thorin all the way to the dragon's lair? Then, if she would not follow, what would become of her? What would become of Thorin?

Lily found she suddenly didn't like the line of thoughts in her head. Her eyes traced the profile of her handsome king, a sadness building in her that she could not explain. Something was telling her she would be parted from him soon. She then noticed the small hobbit getting up and stretching. He immediately made for the great doors to go outside and relieve himself. Once he returned he saw Lily sitting up beside Thorin, and the expression she had on her face vexed him.

"Is everything alright my lady?" He asked in a gentle whisper.

Lily rose up without disturbing Thorin and walked with Bilbo to the fire to start breakfast. She was wringing her hands, thinking of whether or not to explain her feelings to her small companion.

"I do not quite know yet." Lily admitted, "I have this feeling...I cannot explain it, but it darkens my heart." Lily said looking down at her feet to hide the welling of her tears.

"Surely Thorin will never let anything happen to you or the baby." Bilbo said in a confident tone, "He would give his life before anything were to come upon you." He said with a reassuring smile.

"That is what I fear." Lily finally confessed with a great sigh, "I _will_ surely burden you all. He will never admit it now, but when I bring you all so close to danger he will run blindly into it to ensure my survival, even risking all of you." Lily's tone was grave.

Bilbo watched her face for a moment in reflection. He too knew that no woman should be on such a journey, especially not when she was getting so far along. He also knew the stubbornness of Thorin would not allow for Beorn to call upon elves to take her back to Rivendell to wait out the birth of their child. Bilbo began to silently make breakfast with Lily. Perhaps Gandalf had a plan for her, as he had thus far. He would ask Gandalf when he was awake, do some research for Lily's sake. Gandalf always seemed so sure of himself, he _must_ have planned for this.

With the new reassuring thought, Bilbo slipped into his usual, happy demeanor. Soon all the dwarves woke, and came to claim their breakfast, including Thorin. His rousing was a bit violent as he noticed the absence of his partner. Once he rolled over and saw her with Bilbo, his whole body relaxed. He too then rose and stood in line for food. Lily gave each dwarf their meal one by one as Gandalf also drew nearer in line. Once he had his food in hand with a smiling nod, Bilbo stepped aside to converse with him, casting a glance back at Thorin locking loving eyes on Lily as she handed him food by the fire. The moment was so tender.

"May I have a word?" Bilbo said in a low tone to Gandalf.

"You most certainly may...as soon as I have eaten." Gandalf said in his usual deep voice.

"No, I mean now, it's urgent. It must be discussed before we leave for Mirkwood." Bilbo said a little more earnestly.

Gandalf observed the hobbit with his secretive manner and curiosity got the better of him. His eyes lowered and he pouted his lower lip,

"Very well, master hobbit, but do make it quick, I do not want dwarves scavenging my food!" Gandalf responded in a low tone.

The two walked outside into the beautiful garden bathed in the morning sun. It did not take long for young Bilbo to look behind Gandalf to see if anyone had followed before he began.

"It's Lily." Bilbo said, as though it explained everything.

"What of young Lily?" Gandalf said in a tone of concern.

"Well? What's your plan for her? She cannot well come with us on the journey in the state that she is in. She said it herself. She's afraid of what will happen to everyone, especially Thorin." Bilbo rattled out. He stood puffing his chest out and stared at Gandalf expecting a calming answer.

Gandalf cocked his head sideways and stood observing the hobbit thoughtfully. He placed his hands on his hips as he slowly looked around the garden. He then began to speak as his eyes fell on some bees buzzing about a beautiful flower.

"I'm afraid, young master hobbit, that I do not possess that knowledge. The fate of the couple depends on their own decisions, not mine. They must choose what happens next. I'm afraid my aid ceases once we've reached the borders of Mirkwood." Gandalf said, still not looking the hobbit in the eyes.

"You mean to say, that the decision now lies with Thorin, who would rather die than hand Lily over to the elves, and with Lily, who fears leaving Thorin to his own devices?" Bilbo said, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Indeed." Gandalf said as he smiled up at a passing butterfly.

Bilbo puffed several sounds of discontent, his hands in his pockets with his elbows raised high. He soon realized he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted.

"If that is all, young master hobbit, then I shall take my leave and dine on my breakfast." Gandalf said with a rueful smile. Not waiting for an answer Gandalf turned back to the great hall and went in to eat.

Bilbo looked about flabbergasted. This was not the news he'd hoped for, and definitely not the news he would want to deliver to Lily. He then made up his mind that if Gandalf would not help, he had to. If he could at least guide her into some kind of decision for everyone's good, then nothing would be lost.

Bilbo returned with his new plan in his head, sitting down near Lily, giving her a meek smile.

"Is everything alright Bilbo?" She asked in a whisper.

Bilbo looked up into her sweet face, and hesitated for a moment. He wanted to tell her what Gandalf had said, but he could not burden her anymore. He merely gave a faint smile and nodded before eating his food silently.

Soon after everyone had finished their meals they were called outside by Beorn. There in the yard stood several ponies loaded with food and supplies. Gandalf mounted his horse and thanked Beorn for his kindness, followed by each of the dwarves. Lily thanked Beorn last, taking his hand in hers and speaking in a low tone which the others could not hear. Bilbo tried his hardest to perk his ears, but her voice was too soft.

Soon they were on their way, spirits high, being led by Gandalf. As the group traveled on out of Beorn's land into the long, wild grasses of the lowlands Lily began to be burdened again with her thoughts from earlier. She watched Thorin riding proudly beside her, his regal head high, looking about the land. Lily started in a low tone,

"What happens next?" Her voice startled Thorin a bit and he turned to face her.

"We pass through Mirkwood and into the valley of The Lonely Mountain." Thorin said confidently.

"Have you thought of how to approach the dragon?" Lily said with a tinge of fear. Fear not of the dragon, but of her king having to be near it.

Thorin's gaze remained steady on her pensive face. He could read her fears, and they began to bring about his own doubts.

"That is what our burglar is for." Thorin said in a low tone, "He will sneak in and find the dragon's weakness for us." Thorin said a little more confidently.

Lily did not like the idea of gentle Bilbo being left alone with a dragon. Her thoughts on the matter became more unsettled as all the possibilities of failure began to take root. Little did Lily know of what Thorin truly had planned.

"Do not fear, my love, we will keep Bilbo safe. When we have succeeded there will be a kingdom for our child to return to." He said in a soothing tone.

The last words caught Lily's ears, "Return to?"

"For us all to return to." Thorin corrected.

Soon they reached the border of Mirkwood, which stopped Lily from prying more into the meaning of his last words.

"I leave you all here, I have business to attend to elsewhere. You must relieve the ponies of their burdens and send them back to Beorn." Gandalf informed the group.

"What? Why?" Thorin demanded, not liking the idea of the rest of the journey on foot with heavy packs.

"They are his animals, and he is fiercely protective of them." Gandalf warned. His eyes followed the horizon behind the dwarves for a moment, causing Thorin to glance around and see the disappearing form of what appeared to be a bear. Beorn had followed them.

Grudgingly the dwarves did as they were told, and one by one the ponies were turned back to Beorn's land. Just as Lily was turning her horse back Thorin grabbed her hand.

"You must take the horse and go to Rivendell." Thorin said in a low tone, keeping her gaze, deep emotions swimming in his blue eyes.

"What? No!" Lily yelled, "This isn't fair, there must be another way!" Lily said pushing Thorin's hand away.

"Lily, you must go to them and convalesce. Elrond was right, this journey is not safe for you." The very words seemed to pain Thorin, and his gaze was cast downward, "Beorn has promised to take you there and keep you safe."

Lily could not believe how quickly things had turned around. She knew his hesitations since the night prior, but thought that his pride would once again secure her position among the group. She knew what he was doing was now wisest for all involved, but yet, something inside her did not like the idea of being away from him when he marched off to face unknown dangers ending with a dragon.

"I won't go!" Lily said weakly, her lip trembling slightly. Thorin looked up at her from his hooded gaze and could not stand the pain there. He looked away again and commanded,

"This must be done. I will not carry you on anymore as a..._burden_." His voice would have fooled any of the others to think he was angered, but Lily knew it was pain. Still, she had never thought he would dare to say such a thing to her.

Bilbo looked between the two simply lost for words. His mouth opened and closed several times, but he could find no words. It was Balin who stepped forward to weigh in his opinion.

"Aye lass, Thorin is right, you must go. Not that you are a burden, I'm sure he did not mean that, but that it is safer for you and the child. We need you to live so we will have an heir." Balin said in a kindly way.

Lily's eyes scoured Thorin, searching for his repentance at the use of the word 'burden', but she did not find it. He merely stood breathing heavily through his nose, trying to find any other focus point. Gandalf stood nearby astride on his horse. He could not interfere, as much as he would have liked to have spared feelings. This was their fate now, he had guided them as far as he could, now they had to take command. Lily looked to the wizened wizard for aid, but it did not come, he too merely looked away, pushing his lower lip forward slightly.

"She could...I could...well, there has to be a way!" Bilbo suddenly butted in.

All eyes fell on the small hobbit, expecting him to contribute some great plan to keep her amongst them without being in harms way.

"Well?" Balin said, turning to face the hobbit in anticipation.

"I...I don't know." He said, lowering his head in failure, "I'm sorry..." He said in a low whisper to Lily.

Lily looked about at the faces before her, but none could offer any ideas. Soon the silence was broken by the ragged voice of Thorin,

"Go..." he said in a low tone, "_GO."_ He said again louder.

Lily stepped back, not sure of how to react. It was clear no one knew how to keep her in their company, and she too could think of nothing. She quietly mounted her horse again, and without a word or even a glance at Thorin, she began to gallop away in the direction of Beorn's land. In the horizon a figure of a bear began pursuit.

Thorin stood shocked for a moment, unable to move. He could not look at the others. The sound of the hooves disappearing in the distance pained his heart. He had done what was best for her, and he hoped she knew that. Gandalf cleared his throat to break the silence.

"Here I shall leave you. Continue through Mirkwood, and _do not_ stray from the paths. There are many dangers, and I cannot come to your aid." Gandalf warned, "Goodbye, good fellows, and I hope we shall meet again." Gandalf said looking at each member.

Bilbo suddenly felt a fear he had not felt before. Lily was gone, and now Gandalf was leaving too. The only two people who had confidence in him were leaving. He watched in a slight panic as Gandalf disappeared over the hills and out of sight.

Thorin too was watching the wizard disappear. He stood firm for a moment before making his statement,

"We are on our own now. We will make as much headway as we can into the forest." His voice was low and almost hollow. He then turned and began to venture into the darkness.

All the dwarves followed one by one until young Bilbo was left. He watched the sun setting over the hills and looked for any sign of Lily and Gandalf. He suddenly felt quite alone, and things were not looking so bright. If only he could have thought of an excuse to keep Lily nearby. He knew there was nothing more for it and followed the group into the depths of the dark forest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Uncertainties Resolved  
**

_**WARNING! This chapter contains mature content, please be respectful!**_

Lily rode her horse hard, her eyes blinded by the tears being whipped off of her face by the wind. She knew Beorn was but a short distance away from her, but did not look around to see him. So many thoughts raced through her head. She thought of the night before, how she had proclaimed to want to be his wife, although on accident, and how the thought seemed to please him.

She knew that he meant for her to be safe, and his heir to be born in comfort, and not in the wild, where any number of great dangers could prey upon them. She knew she would be utterly safe in the shelter of the elves, and her child would be born on silk sheets, and blessed by the high elves, but all this seemed wrong. She could imagine the thoughts going through Thorin's head about that very thing. He would not want his heir to be handled by the elves. They would touch his heir before he could. It must have taken a great deal for him to overcome his pride.

Flashes of images of a snarling dragon bellowing fire over the dwarves began to swim in her head. She could see her king being burned to death, calling her name, and the sheer distress in her heart made her pull hard on the reins. The horse came to a violent stop. She looked around in the twilight and called out,

"BEORN!" Her eyes cast about wildly and her voice was hoarse with emotion, "Come forth!" She demanded.

From behind a set of trees the great bear came forward. He walked to within a few feet of her and sat down.

"My lady?" He inquired.

"I will _not_ go to the elves. I do not care what orders Thorin had left you with, I will join them in Mirkwood. Take me back to them!" She said in a commanding voice she never knew she had. She could feel the blood of her house coursing through her.

The bear merely gazed at her for a moment before turning back in the direction from which they had just come. His gallop was steady and her horse followed suit at a hasty pace. The darkness did not scare her, but the thought of losing her king did. She rode on fearlessly to find him.

Thorin's step was heavy and burdened. His pack was heavy, but it was his heart that weighed the most. The thought of Lily in the care of the elves tore at him. She would be safe, no doubt, but perhaps she would grow too accustomed to their finery, and the dark mountain would not meet her taste. He also cringed at the thought of the elves observing her as she birthed his heir. The thought of their eyes on her in such a sacred moment made him feel violently ill. He should be with her, he should be the one to receive that small parcel into his strong hands.

He carried on in deep thought along the path silently, not noticing that no one was speaking. The woods were so dark and had such eerie eyes glowing about them, that the dwarves feared to attract any more attention to themselves.

Thorin's thoughts continued on to their last evening together. She had said she wanted to be his wife. The thought completely devoured him. He should have made her his queen then and there, waking Balin to do a ceremony so that no one could doubt her right to be beside him on the throne. If anything were to happen to him on this journey, any number of people could doubt the validity of his heir. She was, after all, not his queen yet, which would make their child a bastard...

_A bastard..._ Thorin thought, the idea striking him like a hot iron. He wanted to turn on his heel that very instant and run to Rivendell to wed her. What had he done? She could not defend her right alone if anything happened to him. What a fool he had been!

Just as Thorin began to doubt himself and considered turning everyone around, a sound which made him shiver came to his ears. He turned swiftly to meet it, and as he did, his heart was hit by a wave of emotion.

"Thorin! Wait!" Lily's voice came from a little distance behind.

He could barely believe it, she was there. He dropped his heavy pack and ran past his fellow dwarves towards her. She too began to run towards him, her one hand supporting her swelling belly. Thorin grabbed her and held her in a firm embrace, taking in her scent and her warmth before breaking from her and scolding her,

"What are you doing _here_? Did I not tell you to make for Rivendell?" His voice was rough, but not angry,

"I could not bear the thought of you going into danger alone. I know I will be a burden, but I will find ways to lessen it." Lily said.

Bilbo stepped forward and in a moment of intense relief and joy he too interjected,

"I will watch over her." He said with a tinge of pride.

All the dwarves began to roar with laughter at the thought, but Lily did not. She knew he had helped her in the past, and would never forget it. Thorin did not laugh either, he merely stared at his lover for a long moment before saying,

"Well there you have it, you have a minder." Thorin patted Bilbo heavily on the shoulder before taking Lily's hand, picking up his pack and continuing on. He knew it was a feeble excuse to keep her on, but he would take any excuse now.

The night fell quickly on the forest, the dim twilight moved into thick darkness, seemingly swallowing the light from their torches and fires. They made camp on the path that night, and it was then that Thorin decided he was going to claim Lily as his queen.

Thorin took a large gold ring that hung from his neck and began to melt it over the fire. Everyone watched the king in interest, for the king had never willingly destroyed any of the jewels he carried before. He worked hard for a while, while the others ate and chatted merrily. Spirits were still high enough. Soon he returned to the group and leaned down to speak to Balin. Everyone watched with curiosity as Balin nodded and began to smile.

In a moment, the elder dwarf was on his feet and commanded the others in ancient dwarvish. Bilbo and Lily looked at each other in confusion, as the dwarves began to scuffle about. Soon they were arranged in such a way that all faced Thorin and Balin. Smiles spread around the camp as all the dwarves watched Lily.

"Rise up my dear, and come stand here beside Thorin." Balin said happily.

Lily suddenly realized what was happening, as did Bilbo. She rose up slowly and went to stand beside Thorin. His eyes twinkled in the fire light, and his features had such a handsome glow. The red from Lily's cloak only added to the atmosphere, highlighting the color in her fine skin.

"Take your king's hands my dear." Balin said, standing in front of them, clasping his hands together. Lily did as she was told, feeling Thorin gently take her small, delicate hands into his large, strong ones. He gave her a loving squeeze, as he gazed into her eyes.

Balin began by speaking some verse in ancient dwarvish which Lily and Bilbo did not understand, but it did not matter, she knew it was a wedding ceremony. He spoke them for a few moments before switching back to the common tongue.

"Do you, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, take Lily of the house of Winters to be your queen, to protect and love her, to shield her honor, to empower her house, to father her heirs, and to forever strengthen her position as Lady of the Kingdom?"

"Yes, I do." Thorin said in a devoted tone.

"And do you, Lily of the house of Winters, take Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, to be your king, to love and honor him, to care for his afflictions, to empower his throne, to bare his heirs, and to forever strengthen his position as King under the Mountain?"

"I do." Lily said, smiling with joy at her king.

"The rings, please." Balin said, extending a hand to indicate that now they should exchange them.

Thorin took out two gold rings from his pocket, and slipped the smaller one on her delicate finger, it fit perfectly. She then took the other and slipped it on his large, rough finger. They then took each others hands once again and looked to Balin. He then spoke more words in dwarvish before looking at the pair and saying,

"You may now claim your wife." His voice was merry, and his eyes twinkled.

Thorin did not hesitate to take Lily in his arms and kiss her long and passionately. The group erupted in cheers and merriment. Nothing would dampen their spirits that night. They now had a queen and a future heir to the throne.

Kili and Fili then leaped up and grabbed a torch to lead the couple a little way further down the path. There they put their two torches into the ground outside a small tent they had made out of blankets. They each bowed at their uncle and new aunt before walking back to the fire to continue the festivities.

Thorin led Lily into the small tent and began to kiss her fervently. After a while he stopped and looked into her beautiful eyes before saying,

"This would usually be the time when the king would claim your maidenhood, and impregnate you with the first heir, but as that pressure has already been taken off, we can simply enjoy our union." He said with a cheeky grin.

Lily giggled. Thorin then took off his mighty coat and lay it down on the ground. It was thick and heavy and would serve well enough as a bed. He then silently turned and began to undo Lily's fine dress, letting it fall to the floor. He lifted her up with effortless ease, and lay her on his coat before standing up and undressing himself, making sure she could see him. She knew it was part of the tradition, he would have to arouse his queen to ensure a pregnancy.

Soon everything was on the floor and her king approached her. He kneeled between her legs and lifted them to his shoulders. He made sure they hooked over well enough before he began to tease her folds with his manhood. She was already wet, and had obviously been ready for him for a while. Thorin began to speak,

"This first round will seem a little cold to you, compared to our normal coupling, but it is meant to ensure an heir. It is tradition." Thorin said in a rough voice, soaked with desire.

Lily nodded her consent, she did not mind, as long as she was with her king. _Her king_. She said to herself again, they were now married. A new flood of desire for Thorin washed over her. Seeing her ready for him, Thorin made his entry in a swift stroke.

Lily enjoyed feeling so filled by her king. It was a feeling she could never describe. His pounding followed shortly after, rhythmic and firm, their skin slapping together on contact. She gripped the coat and moaned with pleasure. Thorin kept his hands firmly on her legs, making sure she did not slip down. His grunts and groans told her he was finding the traditional restraint hard. His eyes remained locked on her face as his rhythm continued. Knowing she shouldn't, but knowing he would love it, Lily began to tease Thorin.

She moaned louder, and began to arch her back, pushing her breasts into the air, tempting Thorin to take them. Her sighs and moans were obviously having an effect as the sweat on his brow was more evident. He clenched his teeth and continued his assault on her core. Soon it was becoming impossible for him, and he hammered faster into her.

"_Oh Thorin...yes..._" She said in sultry tones. She was hitting a nerve with him. His pounding became so violent she was sure he would split her in half. A moment later he roared out a release, his grip on her legs painful. As soon as the waves ceased, he pushed her legs down roughly and leaned over her with an almost menacing look.

"You dare to tempt your king away from his traditional duties?" Thorin growled at her in a low tone, inches from her face.

"I do not know what you mean my lord?" Lily said coyly.

Thorin made a deep vibrating growl as he pushed her hands down by the wrists, holding her firm. He began to bite her neck, leaving red marks evident, then sucking equally as hard. He then took both her hands in one of his own before attacking her breasts. He suckled and bit and flicked them, rolling them in his strong hands in a firm massage. Lily moaned for him, pleased by his touch.

Her little subtle sounds truly did hit a tender nerve in her king, as he could not resist her. The animal in him wanted her. In one motion he rolled her on her side, draping one leg over his right thigh while the other was trapped under it. He sat behind her with a look of devilish intent, resting a firm hand on her hip as he entered her from behind. He began to push into her slowly, then pulling out at the same speed, every time increasing a bit. His hand would trail down to her throbbing nub and would wickedly flick it, sending shock-waves through her body.

Her little gasps spoke to his very throbbing member. His hand would trail freely over her firm behind, giving it a firm squeeze or a quick smack to get a reaction out of her. Watching her fists close around his bunched coat as she held on to the cliff overhanging her passion, he began to truly enter her with intent. His grunts drove her wild, she loved to hear him in abandon, it meant he enjoyed her body as much as she enjoyed his. She loved watching his muscles contract with each thrust, it made her dizzy. The thing that always made her dive over the edge was the look in his eyes when he caught her gaze. The lust for her, his intense desire. He made her feel desirable.

This time was no exception. He leaned ever so slightly over her behind, gripping her hard as he looked into her eyes and said in his deep vibrating voice,

"A good queen does not distract a king from his duties. She is obedient." He warned her teasingly, "She does as is expected of her." His thrusts became harder, he was leading her to the edge, she could feel her muscles begin to clench around him when suddenly he pulled out.

The cry of utter disappointment and frustration erupted from Lily, and she was sure even the dwarves could hear it. Thorin watched her with a hawk-like gaze, his hand still gripped firmly on her hip. A smile curled his handsome lips, as the words left him with almost a whisper,

"_Beg me_."

Lily's hand shot forward and grabbed his hand on her hip. She raised her behind to him in an attempt to tempt him back to her. He enjoyed the view as his eyes raked over her, but he did not move.

_"You will beg me."_ He said again in his low tone of authority.

"_Oh Thorin, this is cruel...!"_ Lily whimpered. She could not help herself, the deep laugh that came from him made her need him more,

"_Thorin, please! Bed your wife!_" Lily finally said barely above a shuddering whisper.

Thorin then thrust deep inside her with a groan of such intense satisfaction and began a fast and hard rhythm, holding her firmly. Lily's head rolled from side to side as her gasps and moans of pleasure increased,

"Yes, Lily, you are now my _wife_, mine alone. No one shall bed you but me. You shall give heirs to no one but me. You will please, no one but _me. I love you!"_ He finally grunted as he could feel her clench hard around him, causing him to spill his seed deep within her. He collapsed beside her, pleased. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the tent for a while.

"I love you too." Lily said softly to her king. She could see a smile spreading on his handsome face. He held her close to him kissing her shoulder tenderly.

"I suppose we better get dressed and take down the tent so everyone can have their blankets back." Lily said looking at their make-shift chamber.

"They can wait a moment longer." Thorin said, taking her chin in his hand and kissing her, "It is not every day a king takes a wife."

Upon their return to the camp some time later, they found most of the dwarves were heavily intoxicated on ale, and cheered the return of their king and queen. Their blankets were all returned and not long after almost everyone (poor Bilbo was on first watch) was snoring heavily around the fire. Thorin lay down beside his queen again, taking her firmly in his arms, feeling for the first time in a long time that he was complete. He was almost happy enough to abandon the quest and return to the blue mountains with his queen and child.

Almost. Thoughts of the grandeur of Erebor returned to him, and he knew he could not settle on second best, not for his queen and their child. He felt once again assured of his quest, it was for them, he told himself. With these thoughts he drifted into a peaceful sleep surrounded by the glowing eyes in the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Capture**

_In reaction to an earlier critique on this chapter, I will clarify here for future readers. Thranduil is here based on the actual novel, for those who have read it you will know he is far from the perfect elf. This is not based on the PJ version as we have seen very little of him (no movie 2 yet), so we can't form his character based on that yet. Thranduil lovers, hold your horses!_

* * *

Things became quite bleak as the days moved on in Mirkwood. Their food began to dwindle dangerously low, and worst of all, their water was depleting fast. Gandalf had mentioned that the water of Mirkwood was definitely not for drinking, or one would slip into a deep sleep. It was a rather cruel work of magic on the part of the elves, as Mirkwood had many flowing, black streams.

Thorin's concern became focused on Lily, who was not only caring for her own well-being, but also that of their child. She needed more than the rest of them, but she always refused Thorin's offerings for more of his. The journey was hard without food, and especially so without water. The evidence of the journey could be seen by the pained looked on everyone's face, and the especially pale complexion on Lily.

"This madness cannot go on. We must find a safe source of water." Thorin said to the group, breathing heavily and hunching over slightly.

"We've not seen clear water since we entered the forest." Dwalin commented.

"There _must_ be a stream somewhere, the elves must drink too." He said, trying to encourage the group onwards.

It was that night that things suddenly changed quickly. It had been well over two weeks now, and desperation was setting in. As the thick darkness closed in once again, the group noticed the blazing fires and music of the elves always off to the side of the paths, just in the distance. Rational thinking had left all but Lily and Bilbo.

"We must ask them for food!" Bombur said, running off the path into the woods.

"No! Bombur!" Thorin yelled, but it was too late. He ran after his comrade and was soon joined by the others. Lily and Bilbo hesitated, for they knew something was not right.

"Do not move from the path." Lily commanded, her breathing labored, and her skin more pale than ever.

Bilbo worried so deeply for her, he had promised to take care of her, but he could do nothing to ease her suffering. He cast his eyes forward, following her gaze into the darkness, but the fire light had gone, as did the music. Only the sounds of the dwarves cursing and searching for each other could be heard.

"Over here!" Lily yelled as loud as she could. It did not help. She made to step off the path when Bilbo stopped her.

"No. I will go. You stay on the path, do not follow! If we do not return, continue on. I'm sure the elves would not let a pregnant woman die on their lands." Bilbo said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

With that, the little hobbit wondered off into the dark after his friends. Lily stood alone on the path, now in almost singular darkness. Her torch was flickering low, and the sounds of the forest soon came to her ears. She looked about her, suddenly quite frightened when her torch went out all together. Next thing she knew, her hands were grabbed and pulled behind her into a binding. She fought and screamed for release as best she could, but she was too weak to fight long.

She soon found herself being lifted and laid down onto something soft. Exhaustion and hunger made her fade from consciousness in a matter of seconds, all struggle leaving her.

When she awoke next, she found herself on a fine bed, with beautiful, soft sheets in a dimly lit room. The candles flickered gently about her on the wood carvings of the fixtures about her. She sat up and found her energy was returning. She noticed she had been cleaned, and her dress changed. She looked about her for any sign she might recognize, but she knew nothing other than that she was in the presence of elves, with such fine rooms.

She did not have to think on it long before the chamber door opened and a tall, elegant blond elf stepped in. His piercing eyes observed her keenly.

"Welcome, my lady of the house of Winters. We have long since had one of your kind within our borders." His voice said with a regal air. "Curious that we should find you in the company of dwarves. My name is Thranduil, I am lord of Mirkwood."

"Where are they? Are they alright? Where is Thorin, I must see him!" Lily demanded.

"Thorin Oakenshield... is currently indisposed." He said lazily.

"What does that mean?" Lily said, looking at the elf with wide eyes.

"It means you cannot see him at present." The elf lord said looking at her sharply. His cat-like movements carried him to her bedside where he seated himself beside her. His hand went forth without hesitation to her belly, which she noticed had grown quite large.

"It will not be long now." He said in a trailing voice. "Curious that such a noble house would choose to bare heirs with dwarves." He said, searching her face.

"What business is it of yours with whom I bare heirs?" Lily said in a low tone.

Thranduil met her gaze firmly before rising and walking about the room, he continued in his airy tone,

"You shall remain here until the child is born. It has been discussed among the high elves, and the journey into Erebor has not been seen fit for you." His eyes lazily traced over her form, "We will gladly keep you here and make sure you have every comfort until the birth." He said, slightly raising his tone towards the end.

"You cannot _keep_ me anywhere!" Lily spat at the elf, "My house cannot be kept against its will! I know why you wish to keep me. It is to spite Thorin. You want to do him harm in the most maniacal way you know how. You will keep him from his queen and his heir!" Lily yelled at the elegant figure.

Thranduil did not respond to her accusations, rather, his cat-like eyes simply traced the edges of the room before settling on her once more. She shivered slightly from his piercing gaze. It seemed there was more behind his intent than she had first guessed.

"My lady, you misunderstand my intent. I wish not to _spite_ the dwarf king. I merely wish to keep the presence of such a noble house within my borders for a while longer." He said in his airy tone, "It would be an honor to bring the next generation of the house of Winters into the world." He said, his eyes fixed on her belly.

Instinctively she moved a hand over her belly as she observed the elf. She suddenly felt like prey.

"Will you not join me for dinner?" He said with a gleam in his eye, "I will send a fine garment for you to wear."

Lily did not like the implication that he wanted her to dress for his pleasure.

"Where is Thorin?" She said again, much lower.

Thranduil's eyes snapped onto hers as he hissed, "In the prison where he belongs. If he has the nerve to trespass on my lands then he will be treated as the criminal he is!" He just as quickly composed himself once more into his cat-like stance.

"You knew we were here the whole time, did you not? Why did you not send aid? You knew we were starving and dying of thirst!" Lily yelled with a tone of disbelief.

"We knew the dwarves would succumb to their weakness soon enough and wonder from the path. It just took a little longer than expected." He said matter-of-factly.

"And what of me? You saw me all this time and did not think to offer aid?" Lily asked in a tone of discontent.

"We watched you closely, my lady, we would not have let anything happen to you. If your dwarf king had only left his stubbornness behind you might have been in Rivendell right now." Thranduil remarked.

"He did! He sent me away! I chose to come back to aid my _lover, _my _king, _my _husband._" Lily said, low and threateningly.

Thranduil stopped his pacing and looked at her in shock. She bore no shame at the thought of the dwarf king being her husband, and not at the thought of him being her lover. The idea did not seem to sit right with the elf lord as a slight look of disgust formed about his mouth. He soon settled his features back into their composed form before making for the chamber door.

"The dress will be sent shortly. I hope to see you at my table, my lady." He said, not turning to look at her before leaving the room.

Lily quickly rose out of bed, finding her belly more cumbersome than before. How long had she been there? In a moment a knock at the door informed her that she had a new visitor. Without waiting for an answer, a female elf came in with a deep crimson dress, much like her cape, and left it on the bed while standing back and waiting expectantly.

Lily looked at the dress and the waiting elf. She was a handmaid. Lily began to pull at the threads of the dress she had on before the elf woman came forward and pushed her hands aside. She swiftly undid and removed the dress with ease over the pregnant form. She then went to the bed and brought forth the crimson dress. She slipped it over Lily's head before tying it in the back. It was a beautiful gown, but Lily knew why she was to wear it. Thranduil was enticed by the house of Winters. It was a noble house, and it had married with elves before.

To Thranduil, Lily was a pretty thing to capture. He would wait until the heir of Durin was born before making a move of his own to claim heirs in her bloodline. What he would do to her child, she did not wish to think. She did not believe he would out-right kill it, for it would cause an all-out war with the dwarves, and she would never consent to taking him then. She realized that Thranduil was holding the quest in his hands. Lily was the only one that could make something happen.

She finally made up her mind. With a deep sigh, she followed the handmaid to the dining hall of the elf lord. As she entered into its wooden structure, all earth tones, she saw the elegant king sitting at the head of the table. No one else was there to dine. Lily knew it was because he had meant it that way. As she came near to the table he rose and directed her to a seat to his right. His cat-like eyes watched her sit down before he too took his seat.

"I'm so pleased you chose to join me." He said in his airy tone.

"I have come to propose a trade." Lily stated.

"Oh? What kind of trade might that be?" He asked in an intensely curious yet lazy tone, his eyes raking her figure.

"Myself for the freedom of the dwarves." She said, almost choking out the sentence, "You will free them and provide them with provisions and safe passage into the valley of The Lonely Mountain." She hurried on.

Thranduil made a low breathy laugh, "Indeed the lady of the house of Winters does make high demands." He lifted his knife and played with it between his fingers for a while, still staring at her with a look she could only describe as hunger before he spoke again,

"Very well," He said, leaning towards her, "But you may not see them when they part. You will stay with me until the birth of your child." He said, making his demands clear.

Lily shuddered under his direct gaze and merely nodded at the terms. She felt as though she had sold her soul to the devil, but she knew that if she did not, Thorin might well spend the rest of his days in a cell. She ate in silence before swiftly returning to her chamber, barring the door.

The very next day Thranduil kept his word and set the dwarves free. Thorin stood at the foot of the elf king's throne and demanded to know the whereabouts of Lily,

"_Where is she?"_ He snarled at the elf.

He sat lazily upon his throne as he relished in answering the dwarf king's question,

"She is safe, within her chambers this very moment. She has stated that she wishes to stay here with me, and that you all must go on your way." A small smile peeked at the edges of his delicate lips, "Oh, but do not worry, she will be set on her way once her child is born, that is, if she still chooses to leave..." His eyes wondered down onto the fuming face of Thorin.

"_What have you done to her?!"_ He roared. The elf merely laughed musically at the frustration of the dwarf.

"You should be given provisions and will be undisturbed on your journey out of my realm." Thranduil continued, "But do not think on returning for Lily." He warned.

"YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM HER!" Thorin bellowed at the elf, he then threw his head back and bellowed as loudly as he could, "LILY! _LILY_!"

Lily had not been in her chambers as Thranduil had thought, she stood around the corner listening to the elf king addressing Thorin. Her heart ached to run to her king, but she knew she could not break her promise. At the sound of Thorin bellowing her name, tears began to run down her cheeks. She could hear the elven guards rushing forwards to silence Thorin, at which point she could take it no more. She ran from behind the corner into sight, at which the elf king rose up, a look of anger on his face.

"STOP!" Lily yelled, her hands thrown forwards in protest.

"Lily!" Thorin said, his voice releasing all his emotions at once.

Lily ran to Thorin, despite the icy stares of the elf king and clung to him while weeping into his neck. His strong embrace was all she wanted to feel in that moment, but she pulled away slowly to speak to him,

"Thorin, my love, my king. You must leave." She said, as the tears flowed freely. Thranduil's expression changed to wry joy at her words, "I have agreed to stay behind with Thranduil, he is not keeping me here. It is for the sake of the baby. I will be safe here. He has assured me I can leave once the child is born, I will come to you then." She said, stroking his flushed cheeks.

"No, this is foul play." Thorin said in disbelief.

"No, it is not, it is my choice, my love." She said, smiling sadly at him, "Now go with the guard and get your supplies. Time will go so quickly, you will see, we will be joined soon, and we will then celebrate a child." She said in her best reassuring tone.

Thorin knew there was something afoot, but he could not grasp at it. He nodded in consent finally and led his men away, glancing over his shoulder at Lily again and again. He had no intention of leaving her in Thranduil's hands, but he would not let on of that just yet.

As Thorin rounded a corner and disappeared out of sight, Lily freely sobbed into her hands, her body shaking with the agony. She jumped slightly at the feeling of soft hands taking her shoulders.

"Well played, my lady, however, you did break a condition of mine." He said with a warning tone.

"I had to, he would not have gone otherwise." She stated, her body still shaking. Thranduil merely raised his regal head once more and looked down the hall the dwarves had gone, a small smile on his lips. He had plans for the noble lady, he would soon woo her into being a willing recipient of his affections, but he had plenty of time for that. For now, he had to comfort her, and help her forget about her king.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Perception**

Lily awoke the next day feeling quite miserable. The elf lord had offered her the most comfortable guest chamber, the finest clothes and best food, but she felt hollow. Her child was growing fast, and he insisted she stay until the birth. To add to her distress, she felt like his prized jewel, and found his behavior so odd compared to what she had experienced at Rivendell. She knew there had been elves who were more hostile, and some that even made not so savory alliances, and she worried deeply since she knew not much of the Mirkwood elves.

She could not deny that he was taking good care of her, but the way in which he regarded the dwarves created a deep discomfort. As she lay on the soft bed, holding her belly in a protective way, a knock came once more to her chamber. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down. She did not want to open for Thranduil. Another knock came, this time faster and more urgent. That could certainly not come from the king?

Lily raised herself from the bed and quickly unbarred her door. She opened it slightly and looked into the dark hallway, there was no one there. Just as she began to close the door she heard a small voice,

"Lily, it's me! Bilbo! Let me in!" A familiar voice chimed softly.

"Bilbo! Why, but I cannot see you!" Lily said gasping, opening the door a little wider.

The voice continued then behind her, "Shut the door quickly."

As Lily did so and barred the door once more she turned to see the hobbit standing before her. She let out a cry of joy at the sight of him. She threw her arms around his tiny form and hugged him tight, weeping slightly.

"How?" Was all she could manage in her surprise.

Bilbo showed her the small ring, and explained how he had escaped from the goblin caves earlier. Lily listened in fascination. Suddenly the hobbit finished his tale and looked at her keenly.

"I have a plan." He said proudly.

"A plan to escape?" Lily asked, suddenly a little downhearted, "Bilbo, I cannot leave, I made a deal with the elf lord." She explained in melancholy tones.

"Well, break it! From the bits I heard he was going to keep you here! I also heard what he was telling Thorin about you in the dungeons." Bilbo added.

"What? What did he tell Thorin?" Lily asked wide-eyed.

"He said that you came to him willingly. He said that you asked for help, and asked to stay here with the child." Bilbo explained.

"But none of that is true!" Lily said confounded.

"Thorin knew that, he didn't believe a word. No one did." Bilbo stated, "I did hear that he was sending for some council to calm you down." Bilbo added, watching Lily's face.

"Council? Whose?" Lily asked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know." Bilbo admitted.

Lily stood up and began to pace the room. It could be any number of people. Perhaps Gandalf would return? Unlikely, he made it seem that his business could not wait. Her eyes cast about the room as she thought of who it might be. Bilbo was also speculating, but had no definite answer. Soon their thoughts were interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

"Quick! The ring!" Lily mouthed at Bilbo, waving him off into a corner. He slipped it on and disappeared without a sound. Lily then moved to unbar the door and allow the guest in. As she opened the door she gasped at the face before her. There stood lord Elrond, smiling gently at her, with Thranduil behind.

"My lady, may I have a word?" Lord Elrond said with his usual, calm demeanor.

"Lord Elrond, of course!" Lily said stepping aside.

Elrond stepped into the room and glanced about, casting an eye into the corner where Bilbo stood silently before coming to stand in the middle of the room.

"My lady, I understand that lord Thranduil has explained to you the choice of the elves in regards to your safety?" Elrond asked gently.

"Yes. However, my life is not under the control of the elves, lord Elrond, surely you cannot believe you can force me into anything?" Lily said in a questioning tone.

"No, indeed, I hope the choice was yours alone, my lady." Lord Elrond said concerned.

Lily then made her move, she gazed at the regal blond elf behind Elrond and stated in a steady voice,

"In fact, no, it was not."

"How do you mean?" Lord Elrond asked with raised eyebrows. Thranduil suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Thranduil would not let the dwarves go unless I offered to stay, and then he wanted to forbid me from bidding them farewell." She explained, her gaze firmly placed on Thranduil.

Elrond turned to face the blond elf, and spoke to him in Elvish, getting curt answers from the king. They conversed for a few minutes, of what Lily could only guess.

"The choice was yours to freely make such a trade." Thranduil began, "I merely accepted the terms with your safety in mind."

"Your aim was to spite Thorin! I was only a pawn in your game!" Lily accused the elf.

"Thranduil was working under my orders." Lord Elrond spoke stepping before the king.

"_Your_ orders?" Lily said, stepping backwards in shock.

"I bid him to try and keep you here, away from danger. My lady, the next leg of the journey would bring far too many perils for someone in your condition. Would you risk losing the child?" Lord Elrond asked in his kindly way.

"Well, no, but the manner in which this was all done-" She began to rage, but was cut off once more by Elrond.

"Thorin...would surely fall in battle to defend you. You would be a fatal distraction." Lord Elrond said, stepping forward and taking her hands, "My lady, if you truly wish such a fate upon your king, you may go, but I urge you to stay. If Rivendell would suit you more we will take you there." Lord Elrond said in a soft voice.

Lily's mouth moved silently. Thranduil's gaze had been locked on her for some time. The expression in his eyes spoke ever so slightly of compassion, a truly new feature for him. Lord Elrond waited calmly, holding her hands in anticipation of her choice.

It was what Thranduil said next that seemed to shock Lily out of her stupor. He stepped forward gracefully next to Elrond and addressed Lily in a much softer tone,

"If it would calm you, my lady, you may travel with my camp into the valley. I fear it will not be long before the wrath of the dragon is unleashed on the people of lake town, and we have an agreement with them." He offered.

Lily blinked in confusion at his offer. She could not read this elf, his faces changed too often.

"There now, you have another offer on the table." Elrond said with a smile, "We only wish to help you, my lady. You are the last of your house, and we will do everything we can to keep you safe." He said with a squeeze of her hands.

Elrond turned for a moment and spoke once more in Elvish to Thranduil. Thranduil nodded and bowed out gracefully. As soon as he left Elrond continued in his speech,

"Thorin will try and return for you, I have foreseen it." He spoke in hushed tones, "When he comes for you, you must turn him away. You must stay with Thranduil, or you will put yourself and the baby in great peril. It is only you who can sway him off the path he will choose. You must save him" Elrond said gravely.

"What do you mean? Save him? From what? What will happen, tell me!" Lily demanded of the elf.

"I cannot, but I can guide you. Thorin will hate that you remained with Thranduil, but you must use your every power over him to pull him away from his death march." Elrond warned, "Do not run from this place, if you go with Thorin, it will be death to you all." Elrond said in a tone of finality.

He then released her hands gently and gave her shoulder a soft squeeze. He smiled at her comfortingly as he said,

"My child, you are not alone. You need only ask for help, and it will come to you." He said, glancing behind her shoulder at the corner where Bilbo stood, invisible, he then took her into a soft embrace, "I must leave you now. Do not fear Thranduil. There is a conflict between him and the dwarves that stretches back centuries, but it will not cloud his vision."

With that, Elrond stepped back, smiling at her one last time before exiting the chamber silently. Lily stood rooted to the spot, shaking quite violently. She knew Elrond to be wise, and he would never leave her in the lion's den, but she still could not fight the urge to run to Thorin. Bilbo suddenly reappeared and took Lily's hand as she sat down.

"What now?" He asked meekly.

"We do as lord Elrond bids." Lily said in a shaky tone, "We must save Thorin and the others...Oh Bilbo! What danger will he march into?" She wept into the shoulder of the small hobbit.

He took her into a comforting embrace, patting her back gently as he glanced about the room. _Now would be a great time for an idea_, he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Tearing of Hearts**

Lord Elrond's prediction came true sooner than Lily could have guessed. As night fell, Thorin and the dwarves devised a plan to get Lily out. They had gotten suspiciously close to the inner chambers of the elf king without being noticed, and it told Thorin that something was out of place.

"Be on your guard. Something is wrong." He whispered while casting his eyes about in the dark woods, dotted with torches.

There was not an elf in sight. It made the dwarves feel uneasy. Soon Thorin and the group entered the chamber as stealthily as their heavy-set frames would allow. It all seemed like an abandoned kingdom, only putting the dwarves further on edge. Thorin was too intent on finding Lily to work out what exactly was happening. He began to search about for possible chambers that may host her. It was in their running from chamber to chamber that Ori nocked over a table in the hallway, sending a loud echoing crash throughout the chambers. Everyone froze, and Thorin cast a fuming eye back at the now shaking dwarf. Nothing. Not a sound, not a movement.

The sound made its way to the chamber where Lily sat on the bed, reaching her ears as well as the hobbit.

"That's them, I'm sure of it." Bilbo said, looking at the bedroom door.

Lily looked up with red eyes, she suddenly felt quite exhausted, and could not move. She too knew it was Thorin and the others, but she could not imagine how they had gotten in, unless Thranduil had instructed his men to allow it.

"You must go to them. You must tell them I will not come. Say I am too weak to make the journey, then you must follow them out using the ring. I need you to do this for me Bilbo." Lily said in a faint voice burdened with pain.

"What? Leave you? No! I was charged with minding you, and I shall!" He said in a defiant tone.

"Please, Bilbo, I am safe here, and you know it as well as I do. Now your service to me must be to get Thorin and the others out of here safely. They will need your help with the dragon far more than I will need it here." Lily said, gently stroking his cheek.

Bilbo glanced back at her with worried eyes, but could see she was earnest. He had sworn to take care of her, and this was her request to him. He would do it, even though his heart was heavy to leave her. He gave a small nod, to which Lily smiled gently. He then slipped on his ring and disappeared out of the chamber silently.

It did not take him long to follow the echoing foot-falls of the heavy dwarves. They were not far from Lily's chamber now. Thorin was the first to come into view, at which time Bilbo slipped the ring off to reveal himself once more. Thorin came to a skidding halt.

"Bilbo!" He said with his eyes wide in disbelief, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Minding Lily, as you had commanded me to." Bilbo said.

"Where is she? Take me to her!" Thorin said looking over Bilbo's shoulder.

"She will not come. She sent me to tell you she is too weak to make the journey. I will now accompany you all out of Mirkwood and continue on with our journey, but she will stay here with Thranduil and the elves." Bilbo explained sadly.

Thorin's eyes snapped onto the face of the small hobbit, and a look of suspicion crept into his features.

"You're lying, she is not too weak, the elves put you up to this." He said, looming over Bilbo.

"No, indeed, they have not. The words came directly from my lady. Your queen." He said, looking down.

Thorin stepped back as he inspected the pensive features of the hobbit. He cast his eyes over Bilbo's shoulders once more, but was not satisfied with his answer.

"Damn you!" He said, pushing Bilbo out of his way and running further along the passage.

All the dwarves followed their king, and Bilbo too ran behind. At the sight of the large oak doors, Thorin knew he had found Lily's chamber. He ran towards it and pushed the heavy doors open. As he stepped into the room, there she sat, unmoving on the bed. He ran to her side, relieved at finding her.

"My love, I have come for you, we must leave now, quickly!" He said, taking her hand and trying to lift her from the bed, but she would not move. Instead, her hand gently pulled him back towards her.

"I will not go. You must leave here without me. I cannot go on in this quest in the condition I am in. I will _lose_ the baby Thorin." She said firmly, as she placed a hand on her belly. He stared at her intensely in disbelief. She then moved his hand to her belly to feel their child moving.

"I have to keep our child safe." She said in a wavering tone, tears brimming in her eyes, "Thranduil has promised me shelter, and the elves will handle the birth." Lily said looking down at his hand on her stomach.

"No, you shall birth our child in the chambers of Erebor, where the child belongs, not here, not with them!" Thorin said in a low tone.

"I don't want to leave, Thorin. Go." She said, looking at him with defiant eyes.

"You would rather stay here with the very people who betrayed my kin when we needed help the most?" Thorin said stepping forward and leaning over her slightly, his eyes ablaze.

"Yes." She said, her chin quivering, and her eyes awash in tears.

"I _will not_ leave here without you!" Thorin said, grabbing her shoulders.

"You have no choice. Don't you find it odd that you met no oposition. They know you're here, they know why you've come, and they know I won't be leaving with you." Lily said firmly.

"Enough of this!" Thorin bellowed. He bent down and lifted Lily into his arms, carrying her out of the chamber, "Make for the cellar Bilbo had told us about, we will escape through the river!" He commanded,

"But my lord, Lily cannot travel down the river as she is..." Balin said in a concerned manner.

"She will be fine, I will take care of her as I always have." Thorin said, marching down the passage with Lily in his arms. His eyes were looking directly ahead, marching with purpose.

Lily was too weak to resist, and if she was honest, she enjoyed being in his arms again. Her mind was aching with the thought of having to get away from him, forcing him to move on in the journey without her. He was so intent on taking her, she was not sure how to free herself from him. She feared she would falter and go with him, and by doing so, she would put everyone at great risk.

As they reached the cellar the dwarves quickly began to pack themselves into the empty wine barrels that were to be sent down the river to Lake Town to be refilled. Lily watched with sadness as the rush carried on about her. One by one they were all in their barrels, and Bilbo sealed them in. Thorin was last, and he began to get into a large whiskey barrel which would have fit both of them well enough. He climbed in and held his hand out for Lily. She did not move. Bilbo merely sat watching the two in silence.

"Lily?" Thorin said, motioning for her to take his hand.

"No." Lily said, shaking her head and stepping back.

Bilbo quickly stepped forward and reminded Thorin of the situation, "We don't have much time. Thorin, she can't go, look at her, the river journey might kill us all, but her with the child, it is a certainty." Bilbo said looking at him earnestly.

Thorin's gaze was piercing and icy as he looked at the hobbit, partly because he did not like the nerve of the hobbit to interfere, but also partly because he knew he was right. Bilbo turned to look at Lily who nodded at him. In a moment of confusion Bilbo leaped into the barrel with Thorin, and a giant lid was sealed over them. Thorin began to hammer his fists on the side of the barrel,

"Lily! NO! _LILY!_" Thorin's voice boomed from within the barrel.

Tears began to flow freely once more for the exhausted Lily. She positioned herself behind the giant whiskey barrel and pushed with all her might, at which point all the barrels rolled swiftly out of the trap door and fell into the river below.

"_I'm sorry!_" Lily choked out as Thorin's barrel tipped over the edge.

"NO!" She heard Thorin yelling as he plunged into the river.

As she watched the barrels float down the river Lily felt soft hands upon her shoulders once more. She knew those hands by now. Thranduil stood behind her, looking over her shoulder into the river below.

"You did the right thing." He whispered.

The days following felt lonely and never-ending. Thranduil tried to keep Lily company as best he could, and despite herself she actually started to enjoy it. He began to show her a side that she never could have guessed was under his cold exterior.

One evening an urgent message was brought to Thranduil as he and Lily sat by a fire in the great hall. It did not take long for word to reach the elves that Lake Town had indeed been attacked by Smaug, as Thranduil had predicted. Although Lily knew no elvish, she could hear the names Smaug and Lake Town. That could only mean that the dwarves had awakened him. Were they still alive? Were they hurt? Lily's mind raced with worry, as no word of the dwarves ever reached her, and Thranduil never made it known if he had indeed heard.

After the elves had spoken for a while longer Thranduil turned back into the chamber and approached Lily, sitting beside her and taking her hand as he gently spoke,

"Smaug has attacked the village of Lake Town. I am obligated to give aid to them. My camp will journey into the lower valley tomorrow. You may come with us if you choose, or you may stay here." Thranduil finished.

"I am coming with you! What about Thorin? Any news...?" Lily asked in a disheartened tone.

The look in Thranduil's eyes told her all she needed to know. He looked down at her hands, as though he hoped to find a better answer. This only ensured Lily that she had to go, she had to find out what had happened to them, if anyone was even alive. She quickly rose up and marched to her bed chambers, but Thranduil's voice stopped her at the door,

"There is no need to pack, it will be done for you, with only the essentials you will need." Lily turned to face the blonde elf, his eyes seemed compassionate, if not worried. "Stay with me a while longer, it will not do to worry yourself when you are so close to the birth." His gentle tones urged.

Lily turned and walked back to the fire. Before she could sit, Thranduil turned her back towards him and gently seated her with firm hands, and began to massage her neck and shoulders. His touch was amazing, and instantly she felt calmer and more relaxed. He massaged her whole back for a long while before lifting her gently and carrying her to her bed.

His tenderness surprised her again and again. As he lay her gently onto her bed his hands ran over her belly gently, checking the progress of the child before stating,

"Someone will be in shortly to prepare you for sleep." He then turned to walk away, at which point Lily grabbed his hand to stop him,

"Do you believe he is alive?" Lily asked in soft tones. Thranduil did not turn to face her as he spoke,

"I do not know, but the dwarves are a strong race, they may surprise us all yet." He said quietly before releasing his hand and leaving.

Lily was asleep before the handmaid even arrived, but it did not matter, for she was so gentle that she did not wake Lily. All the elves knew that she needed rest, for the journey, despite an escort, would still not be easy on a woman so far along.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Taking Sides**

The next morning Lily awoke to streams of sunshine pouring over her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed a gentle swaying beneath her. As she looked around her she noticed she was inside a tent, and just outside the drapery she could see elves carrying the tent. How long had she been asleep? The sun seemed quite high in the sky already, when did the elves move out?

She sat up slowly, maneuvering around her belly to get comfortable. To her left was a small package of food waiting for her, and she happily ate and drank. Once she had finished she looked out of the tent at the landscape. She must have indeed been asleep long, for they were now already by the great lake, and she could see smoke rising high into the air. Lake Town had been burned down.

Soon the camp stopped just by the edge of the lake, and Lily's tent was gently lowered to the ground. She quickly stepped out and scouted about for Thranduil. She saw him conversing with two men, an elderly man in ragged shape, and a younger, handsome man. Thranduil turned and looked at Lily, motioning for her to join them.

"Lily, this is the mayor of Lake Town, and this is Bard, he has slain the dragon." Thranduil said addressing each at a time, "Gentlemen, this is the lady Lily of the house of Winters," He said placing a hand on her shoulder, before he continued, "And as of late, the new queen of the dwarf kingdom of Erebor..."

At this statement both men stared at her. The knowledge of her being of the house of Winters was already quite a big shock, as she noted from their faces, but when Thranduil advertised that she had married the dwarf king, it utterly threw them.

"You're married to Thorin?" Bard asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, indeed I am. Why does that seem so surprising?" Lily asked defiantly.

"Well, he is a dwarf, and you are a daughter of man..." The mayor began, then noticing her heavily pregnant belly suddenly protruding out of her red cape, "And you are with child!" He said, his eyes wide. Lily did not like the way the mayor addressed her and looked at her.

Thranduil then stepped in, "Indeed, she bares the heir of Erebor, therefore she is under the strict care of the elves." He said calmly, looking at her with a gentle encouragement.

"Ah, I see..." Said the mayor, his maniacal brain trying to figure out an advantage to this situation. Bard remained quiet and merely observed Lily. Thranduil led the mayor away to discuss aid for the survivors leaving Bard and Lily alone. Lily turned to Bard,

"Why does my marriage to Thorin surprise you so, dragon slayer?" Lily asked poignantly.

"I do not find it surprising that a daughter of man would wed a dwarf, rather that someone is wed to _Thorin_. He seemed hard-headed and very focused on Erebor, one would think that he did not have room in his thoughts for anything else." Bard explained.

"Well indeed, he is wed, and I am she who wed him." Lily said proudly.

"Indeed." Bard said with a slight smile.

"When did you see him last?" Lily asked with a soft desperation.

"A few days before Smaug attacked. I'm sorry my lady, but I do not know if they are alive. We are sending a convoy today to look for survivors, you are welcome to join, although I think it would be best if you waited here for word." Bard explained.

"And why would that be best?" Lily asked warily.

"Because your ladyship might not like what she sees..." Bard said in a sad warning.

Lily swallowed hard as she looked into the kind eyes of Bard. She knew he only meant to protect her from seeing something she would not be able to bear, but she knew she could not bear waiting for news, it seemed all she did at that point was sit and wait, and it was killing her.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am determined to go with." Lily stated.

"Very well, my lady, I will inform Thranduil of your wish and we will make arrangements for you."

The small convoy of soldiers left that night, having set up provisions for the Lake Town folk. Lily's tent had been moved to the mountain as well, and the ride seemed to last forever, although it only took the swift elves a few hours. Upon arrival she was placed down gently, and she sprang out quickly into the dark. She walked around frantically, holding her belly and searching for Bard or Thranduil. Suddenly a hand grabbed her elbow, and she turned to find Bard,

"This way, my lady. We think they are alive, there is a barricade at the front door." Bard whispered as he led her forward. Soon they stood beside Thranduil and several officers at the foot of the mountain, and there was indeed a barricade at the front door.

Thranduil was the one to speak, "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, are you and your company injured?"

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she waited to hear his voice, "No, we are all sound, and if you were wise, you would all leave." He yelled back in warning.

Lily felt as though she might cry with joy at the sound. Bard then continued on, seeing as how angry Thorin seemed towards Thranduil,

"We mean you no harm, we are here to provide aid. The dragon Smaug has been slain, and Lake Town is now in ruins. We will provide what little food and supplies we have in exchange for a portion of the riches within your mountain." Bard said as diplomatically as he could. An arrow whizzed through the air and landed at his feet in answer.

Lily looked at Thranduil with wide eyes and quickly stepped forward, Bard and Thranduil trying to stop her,

"THORIN!" She yelled as loudly as she could, "It's Lily! I've come back for you my love! Let us help you!" She begged. No sound came from the mountain,

"My love, all they ask is for a small share of the riches each to repair what Smaug had destroyed. They will make an alliance with you, help you restore Erebor as they restore Dale." Lily continued on, pleading.

"No." Thorin's deep voice echoed back, "They have done nothing to help us. The gold is mine! I am king under the mountain!" He bellowed back,

"And am I not your queen?" Lily yelled back. Silence followed, "How can you say they did not help you? Bard gave you supplies and horses, they cared for you in Lake Town. You cannot be so selfish!" Lily continued.

"I AM NOT SELFISH!" Thorin yelled back, "THIS IS MY RIGHT!" His voice filled with rage.

"What king speaks thus to his queen?" Bard asked, stepping forward and placing a hand on Lily's shoulder, "Come Lily, he will not negotiate, we will have to starve them out." He whispered to her, "Do not worry, we will be ready for them." He assured her.

With one last glance at the gate, Lily turned away with Bard and Thranduil, leaving for their small camp not far away. Lily's heart was heavy, Thorin had never spoken to her in such a way before, he seemed so different. Was what Elrond said true? Did he hate her for being in the company of Thranduil?

Thorin watched Lily retreat into the darkness in Thranduil and Bard's company, and his very heart ached with such a raw pain. Bard was right, what king speaks to his queen in such a manner? The moment she stepped forward he merely wanted to leap over the barrier and run to her. She was so far along now, he was sure she would go into labor that very moment, and he had to be there to bring their child into the world.

The very thing he feared most in his life had happened. The dragon sickness had taken hold, the very same that made his grandfather hoard the gold. He had let it take over, and push his queen away when she had come for him, just as she said she would. He slumped with his back towards the barrier, breathing heavily at the thought of his beloved being taken away again.

Bilbo watched Thorin in silence, and knew what he had to do to get the king to speak to his queen. That night, when it was Bilbo's watch, he slipped over the barrier and ran for the camp. He soon encountered Bard, and explained who he was, and that he needed to see Lily. Bard did not hesitate to escort him to Lily's tent.

Lily was so happy to see Bilbo that she began to weep, and grabbed him in a tender embrace.

"I was so worried!" Lily sobbed, "I was sure the dragon had gotten you all, and the thought brought me to my knees..." Lily trailed off.

"I've come with a plan, my lady, and this time it will work." Bilbo said confidently. He then pulled the Arkenstone out, and explained that he had found it in the treasure when Smaug had left for Lake Town. He knew Thorin was looking for it, as it signified his right to rule, as was ordained by his grandfather. Thranduil had joined them by this time, and was quite captivated by the Arkenstone. Bard had noticed Thranduil fixating on the jewel, and did not like it.

"The plan is, my lady, that you take this, and present it to him, make it a trade for a share of the wealth for the elves and men of Lake Town." Bilbo said, holding the sparkling jewel out to Lily.

"Agreed, you are the only one who can get him to listen." Bard said, nodding in affirmation. Thranduil too, had no choice but to consent.

After their meeting Bilbo slipped back over the barrier and waited until morning for the return of the negotiation party. True to form, they arrived just as the sun was over the horizon. Thorin stood waiting at the barrier, watching intently. To his surprise, neither Bard nor Thranduil stepped forward, but instead, it was Lily. His heart stopped.

"Thorin, my king, I come with a proposal. I will return to you the Arkenstone in exchange for the shares of the wealth that had been asked for yesterday." Lily said, bringing the Arkenstone into the light from under her crimson cape.

Thorin's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, "How did you get this...?" He asked softly to himself. His mind raced for a few seconds before settling on the answer. He turned slowly and menacingly to Bilbo,

"_You..."_ He snarled, "_You gave it to them..."_ He loomed over Bilbo threateningly.

"Gave them what?" Bilbo asked, feigning confusion.

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" Thorin bellowed at the hobbit, causing the other dwarves to step back in shock. Thorin noticed their slight retreat and was only more angered by the fact that he was being humiliated in front of his men. He lunged forward and grabbed the hobbit, throwing him over his shoulder as he climbed over the barrier and marched towards the negotiation party.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" He bellowed, throwing Bilbo down at Lily's feet, causing her to bend down to tend to him, looking up at Thorin with scorn. "You have created a traitor amongst my very inner circle, and _you_ have betrayed me to the elves!" Thorin spat at Lily, "You are _no_ queen of mine!" He raged at her, his face flushing and his eyes ablaze.

"Thorin!" Lily cried out, "Why are you doing this? You are making this far worse than it is, just give them a small piece of the treasure, you will have enormous amounts left, and in return you will have your precious Arkenstone," Lily continued on, pausing before saying, "And you will never have to see me again." She finished in a soft tone.

The last words struck Thorin like a heavy blow, he took two steps back, looking at her with wide eyes of disbelief, "You have betrayed me to the elves, you hold my inheritance ransom, and now you will keep my heir from me. Is this what Gandalf intended you for?" Thorin said in a deep, gravely tone.

"You said yourself, I am no queen of yours." Lily said barely above a whisper. The words stung the king more than he had ever felt before. He looked at her for a long moment before turning and walking back to the barrier, as though he had just been stabbed. In a moment he disappeared over the edge and out of sight.

Lily turned and ran for her tent, tears streaming down her face, as her heart felt like it was tearing in two. Bilbo was lifted from the ground by Bard, checked over for injury, before being commanded,

"Go to her. Stay with her, it won't be long before the birth now, and I don't think she will leave the tent anymore." Bilbo nodded and went to join Lily. The shock of what had just happened left him drifting in confusion. All he could focus on was helping Lily, her child would be here soon. If only Thorin would let go of his love of gold, and remember his love for Lily. He threw one last glance back at the barrier before entering the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A New Heir**

Night drew in swiftly, winter was near. Lily had done just as Bard had said, she did not leave the tent anymore. Thorin would scout the horizon for her every few minutes, but knew in his heart he had hurt her more than he could imagine, and he damned himself for ever thinking she could betray him. But she had. He was justified, she was with _them_, she was lost to him now. Still, his heart bled for her, he had never longed for anything so much in his life, not even Erebor.

Bilbo paced about the tent impatiently, Lily was definitely in discomfort. She had a sweat on her brow, and her head would move from side to side restlessly. The handmaid would only come and cool her with a wet towel once in a while.

"Is it coming? Is the baby close?" Bilbo asked anxiously.

"Yes, it is close." The handmaid answered serenely.

Bilbo cracked a wide smile, what a joyous occasion! However, it was still dampened in that Thorin and the dwarves were not here to witness the birth of the heir. Just as he was observing her in her fitful sleep, Bilbo heard a horn blowing in the distance. Soon there was a scurrying outside the tent, and he went to investigate. The first person he came across was Bard.

"What's going on?" Bilbo asked in a panic.

"Goblins. They've come out of caves near the mountain. We are vastly outnumbered, even with the elves." Bard said with a look of concern etched into his brow, "Stay with Lily, she will need all the help she can get." Bard commanded, giving a strong pat on the shoulder to the young hobbit. With that he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Goblins!" Bilbo said to himself, remembering their last encounter, and turning to look at the tent with the fully indisposed Lily awaiting birth inside. He walked back determinedly, he would guard her with his life. As the minutes went past, Bilbo could hear the battle ensue not far from their camp, it made him nervous. It did not help that Lily was so close to the big event either. The handmaid cast wary glances to the entrance once in a while, but was otherwise as serene as a statue.

Just as the battle seemed to be heightening, the handmaid turned to Bilbo and said, "It is time, go outside to the guards and tell them to retrieve Thranduil."

Bilbo nodded and ran outside as quickly as he could, stammering out the words to a nearby guard, who gave a curt nod and disappeared swiftly into the darkness. Bilbo then returned into the tent, and saw the handmaid feeling Lily's belly, and seating herself between her spread legs. He suddenly felt faint. He seated himself nearby to steady himself as he watched the ceremony begin.

Just a few moments later Thranduil stepped gracefully inside the tent. He was covered in blood, presumably goblin blood. He stepped forward quickly, and the handmaid made way for him to take her seat.

"She is near. Now is the time," Thranduil said in earnest, "Send Beorn."

Bilbo looked around in confusion as the handmaid slipped out of the tent and into the darkness. Did Thranduil say what he thought he'd said?

"Why Beorn?" Bilbo asked, standing up and walking to Lily's side. He gently took her hand in his and caressed it for comfort.

"He will retrieve Thorin. He is the only one strong enough to break through the goblin ranks to get close enough to Thorin, and bring him back here." Thranduil explained calmly. Bilbo nodded mutely.

It was then that Lily gave out a great cry of pain, and her eyes flew open. She looked directly at Bilbo, which startled him for a moment,

"It's alright, the baby is coming. Thranduil is here, you'll be fine." Bilbo said encouragingly, even though it felt as though his insides might explode.

Lily looked down at Thranduil between her legs, who cast up a quick glance at her before continuing his examination. Despite her pain, Lily still felt shame at seeing the noble elf between her legs examining her sex so.

"She will be ready in a short while. I leave you now, I am needed in battle." Thranduil said as he rose up to his full height. In that moment the handmaid returned and he addressed her, "When he comes, let him deliver the child alone. Aid him if there is difficulty, but he must do it himself." Thranduil commanded before leaving.

"Who? Who is delivering the baby?" Bilbo asked as the elf brushed past him and out into the darkness.

"Bilbo, stay with me." Lily said reaching out her hand for him. He quickly returned to her side and smiled at her,

"It will be alright, the elves wouldn't let anything happen to you." Bilbo said as calmly as he could.

A few moments passed before Beorn finally dropped the dwarf king in front of a tent just beyond the battle,

"What is the meaning of this?!" Thorin yelled at the bear, "You took me away from my men in the heat of battle! They need their king!" He said stepping fiercely towards the bear.

Beorn simply changed into his human form before addressing the fuming dwarf king, "Dain has come, your men have all the help they will need. Someone else needs you now more than they do." He said in a growling voice, pushing Thorin gruffly inside the tent.

As Thorin entered the elven tent his breath died in his throat. There she was, legs spread, head thrown back in agony. She was in labor. Thorin turned to look at Beorn who simply nodded before turning back into a bear and running off into the darkness. The handmaid stood up and approached Thorin,

"She is ready. You must deliver your child." She said in a soothing voice, motioning for him to go to her.

Bilbo stood up in a swift motion, looking down at Lily and then at Thorin, "He's here." He whispered to Lily.

Thorin drifted towards Lily as though in a dream. She lifted her head and locked eyes with him. He could see her joy awash with sorrow, and all he wanted to do was be alone with her. Bilbo moved out of his way as Thorin approached his queen's side.

"Thorin?" She said in a faint voice.

"Yes, I am here my love." His eyes brimmed with tears as he stroked her face, "I'm so sorry, I have never been such a fool..."His voice broke off.

"I love you..." Lily said back in a shaky voice.

"Oh Lily..." Thorin broke. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He would have continued on if the handmaid had not spoken,

"My lord, the child is coming. You must be ready to receive it."

Thorin lifted his head, never breaking eye contact with Lily before gently nodding. He then moved down between her spread legs and gently lifted her white night gown. She was already so close. Her cries of pain seared through him, he wanted to bring her relief.

"Push, my queen, I am here to receive our child." Thorin said gently.

Lily didn't need more encouragement, she pushed with all her might. Bilbo returned to her side and held her hand, watching her face with deep concern.

"Push again, my love." Thorin said louder and firmer this time.

Lily obliged and pushed. Soon the head came into view, to which Thorin gasped and gave out an excited laugh.

"Again my love, our child is almost here!" He said with excitement.

With a loud cry and a mighty push Lily forced the head out, and Thorin's great hands gently supported it. She pushed again and the shoulders slipped out slowly,

"This is the last time, my queen, push and bring me my child!" Thorin said loudly.

With that Lily used all her might and screamed out as their child broke free from her and slid into Thorin's waiting hands. Lily fell back exhausted as the handmaid closed in on Thorin to check on the child.

Thorin sat staring at his child with tears in his eyes. It was so small in his hands. The little lungs gave out a powerful cry. His voice was barely audible when he said,

"It's a girl." He looked up at Lily and said with a small smile, "It seems the house of Winters had won out."

Lily smiled with tears in her eyes as her head fell back onto the pillow. The handmaid handed Thorin a small blade to cut the cord. Thorin gently severed the ties, and the handmaid lifted the child from his hands and took it to be cleaned nearby. Thorin's eyes were wide as he watched his child be carried away, his hands still lay open in wait for her.

The handmaid did not take long and returned the baby to Lily, who Bilbo had now propped up on pillows. Lily took her into her arms with tears in her eyes,

"She's so beautiful." She said in a loving tone.

Thorin rose up and came beside Lily, sitting next to her on the bed. He watched his two women with such love, he felt he could burst. Even the sounds of the battle no longer registered in his ears.

"She is, just like her mother. What should we name her?" He asked, looking down into the tiny angelic face.

"Adia." Lily whispered down into the small face.

"Adia...it's perfect." Thorin whispered.

Bilbo sniffed back tears of joy. It was true that their child was indeed beautiful, and he was so grateful to have witnessed her birth. It was then that Thorin turned to Bilbo. He stood up and walked towards the hobbit, who suddenly didn't know what to do, his eyes flicking about for an exit.

Thorin stopped within a few inches of him, looking him over with scrutinizing eyes, "I owe you an apology." He began in a low tone, "I thought you had betrayed me. It seems, however, that your little plot was merely to get me closer to my queen. I am forever in your debt." Thorin said, placing a large hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"No, no debt, I was sworn to mind her, and I did. I was already repaid just by seeing her born." He said motioning to little Adia.

The hours had rolled away in the night, and the sun would soon rise. News came that the battle was over, Gandalf had arrived with aid from the eagles, and the goblins were defeated. Bilbo and Thorin turned with joy to the messenger, and laughed and embraced.

"Did you hear that my queen, the battle is won. Erebor is ours. We can present our little princess to her kingdom." He said proudly, sitting down next to Lily again.

"...What of the treasure?" Lily asked cautiously.

Thorin's eyes shot up to hers, for a moment she saw fire, but it was extinguished by the little sounds of their daughter. He looked down at her with such tenderness that Lily's heart melted.

"They shall have their share. I have the best treasures in all the land already." Thorin said smiling at his daughter.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. With that, Thorin rose up, kissed her once more, and departed to go and do as he said. The day stretched on long before Lily saw Thorin again. The business had been done with the elves and the people of Lake Town, as he had promised her. She was so proud of her king.

It was in the early evening that visitors started to arrive. The first to come were the dwarves, who all piled into the tent and gasped and smiled at the little princess. Each dwarf had a tear in his eyes, congratulating the couple. They all soon left to join the celebration with the elves and men when Gandalf entered with Thranduil, Bard, and Elrond.

"My dear girl," Gandalf began with a bright smile, "It would seem that you have done very well. I had no doubt that you would come through." He said with a gravely chuckle.

"My sincerest congratulations on your new child." Lord Elrond said with his gentle smile, "She will one day have a kingdom to rule, but I have no doubt with such parentage that she will manage."

"And she shall always have the guidance of the elves." Thranduil said gently from behind. Lily smiled at the blond elf. His aid had been greatest of all.

Bard stepped forward with wild flowers from the nearby fields and lay them at the foot of the bed,

"A beautiful queen, and a beautiful princess. I dare say the valley has never been so flattered before." He said smiling at the two.

"Thank you all," Lily said sincerely, "Without each of you I probably wouldn't be here today, and neither would my little one."

Each of the three men bowed deeply before the queen before taking their leave. Thorin stood bursting with pride beside her bed. The first thing he would do would be to set up the royal chamber for her and Adia, and then with the help of Dain he would repair the mountain for the other dwarves. Bard and his men would restore Dale, and the splendor of Erebor would return.

Thorin bent down and took his beautiful little princess in his arms while whispering to Lily, "You must sleep now, my queen, I will watch over her." With that he began to sing in his deep tones to the little princess, and Lily fell asleep to the soothing sound.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Rebuilding**

**WARNING! Mature content to follow, please be respectful!**

A few weeks had passed already, and Thorin, with the help of some of Dain and Bard's men had begun to rebuild Erebor. The first thing to be restored was the royal chamber, in all its glory to be ready for the queen and princess. Once it was complete, Thorin vowed to aid Bard in restoring Dale.

Thorin arrived at the tent at the foot of the mountain and entered with purpose. He smiled at his beautiful wife and child before announcing,

"My lady, your chamber awaits." His voice was deep and proud. Lily could see the sweat on his brow, he had worked hard on the restoration. Every night when he returned he was exhausted, but he never failed to spend time with his little princess, and with his wife. He worked himself so hard for many reasons: He wanted the chamber to be ready as soon as possible, and he wanted to exhaust himself so he was not tempted to take his wife every night. She was not ready to receive him yet.

Now that the chamber was complete, he knew she was fit enough to continue with normal life, and that stirred a great urgency within him.

Lily arose from the bed and carried her small daughter out. She followed Thorin towards the mountain and entered the beautifully restored front gates, large and majestic. As they went into the mountain she saw that lots was still to be repaired, but he led her past all the rubble and straight to a large, splendorous chamber, where he stopped and looked at her.

"This is our chamber, my queen." He said with a small smile.

"Oh Thorin, it's beautiful!" Lily said, looking around in awe.

"Now, my lady, we must christen it." Thorin said, stepping towards her with a gleam of desire in his eyes. He took Adia gently from Lily and walked to a set of doors at the side of the room, when he opened it a most glorious nursery lay before them. Thorin walked in swiftly and gently lay his princess in her beautiful crib before closing the doors quietly.

"I have waited so long for this." Thorin said in a voice thick with lust.

"She will hear us." Lily said stepping back coyly.

"Those doors will not let sound in, but we can hear her. I can take you as long and as hard as I choose, making you scream for me, and she will not stir." Thorin said, closing in on his wife.

Lily had longed for that glazed look of desire in her king's piercing eyes. Under the care of the elves she was fully healed, and had for several days longed for her king's touch. He grabbed her suddenly and with great urgency, kissing her passionately and sensually. Lily gave in to her desires and returned the same fervor.

He lifted her with the greatest ease and lay her upon their enormous bed. He wasted no time in climbing on top of her and claiming her mouth in ardent kisses. The pressure was mounting and Lily knew she could not wait much longer for her king. However, something she had thought on now in her weeks of recovery returned to her mind, and she knew she had to ask him. She gently broke from the kiss, seeing his pupils dilated with lust, his breathing heavy and his lips red made her flush for him, but she had to ask,

"My love, I have been thinking on this now for these few weeks. The day after we first met, when you followed me into the forest, why did you claim me? You hardly knew me, what made you want me?" Lily asked breathlessly, her eyes searching his face for an answer.

"I cannot explain it. Just the way you looked, so fierce, defiant, yet radiating with beauty and an inner kindness. Perhaps it was that fate Gandalf spoke of, I was just drawn to you, and despite all my strengths I could not fight the need to have you..." Thorin said, looking deeply into her eyes, "Why did you let me take you?" Thorin asked softly, his eyes taking in all her features.

"I...I don't know. You were so determined, so strong, the way you kissed me showed me your passion, and I wanted to feel more of that. Since our first meeting, your eyes had stayed with me, I could not escape them, and I desired them to look upon me once more..." Lily said, her voice being overcome with lust.

Thorin then claimed her mouth with intensity, growling into her with desire. He suddenly broke from their kiss and began to roughly strip Lily of her dress, throwing it aside before tearing at his own clothes with urgency. Soon he was straddling her naked, his muscles clenching with each ragged breath. Lily's eyes wandered over his handsome body and shivered with need.

Thorin's eyes raked over her firm form, seeing her goosebumps made his member quiver, drawing a deep groan from his strong chest. In a swift move he climbed backwards, spreading her legs wide, and pushing himself deep within her with a satisfied growl. Lily gasped with pleasure and moaned loudly for her king, knowing how much he enjoyed her sounds of pleasure.

He then pulled her up to a sitting position with her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved to the center of the bed. He let one arm steady him on the bed as he began his hard thrusts upwards into his queen. The angle was delicious and Lily's head fell back with pleasure.

"Moan for me.." Thorin groaned up at her.

"Mmmmmm..." Lily moaned sensually, enveloped in pleasure.

Thorin's groans of enjoyment only heightened Lily's own pleasure. She began to buck her hips into his thrusts, causing Thorin to give off broken, deep groans. Lily then rolled her hips sensually against his pelvic bone, causing Thorin's mouth to open and his eyes to close in a passionate moan. His thrusts became harder and faster, chasing Lily close to her release.

Lily looked down into her king's eyes, both of their eyes glazed over with passion, she relished the view of his strong hips thrusting up into her, watching his muscles tighten and release with each stroke. The grip of his free hand on her hip added a wonderful pressure to her sensations. Thorin then took one of her breasts in his mouth and pleasured her with bites, suckling and licking. Soon they both were near their release, Thorin's assault on her breasts became more urgent and passionate and in a moment both went crashing over the edge, Thorin finally throwing his head back in a satisfied roar. He thrust up hard into Lily a few more times before the waves of passion subsided.

His breathing remained deep, and was accompanied by a deep grumbling which Lily loved. She had satisfied her king. He tenderly lay her back upon the bed before coming to rest on top of her. His head rested upon her beautiful breasts, and his arms held fast to her ribs. Soon she heard the rhythmic breathing of her king asleep. Lily merely listened quietly and stroked his long locks tenderly. She loved the feeling of her king's skin on her own.

She cast a quick glance at the doors to the nursery before she too joined her king in a restful sleep. No one bothered them that day, for they knew that the chamber was in use, and no doubt a new heir would soon be coming. Everyone passed by the barred doors as quietly as possible as they continued their repairs in Erebor. The king had returned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Flow of Time**

As the years passed, more and more children were born into Thorin and Lily's family. Adia had indeed grown up to be a beautiful princess, and she and all of her siblings showed a new type of dwarf, towering over the others, and even though Thorin was tall for a dwarf, meeting Lily's height, they all towered over him. The females were also quite different as they were as hairless as their mother. Although Thorin did not anticipate such physical changes in his offspring, he did not condemn them either.

Adia was considered the most beautiful princess in all the kingdoms, and it was many a suitor that came for her hand. In the end, she settled on the hand of an elf from the north. This was a first in the dwarf world for an elf and a dwarf union. Thorin's hatred of the elves was still evident, but with the guidance of Lily, it had slowly become more veiled over the years. It was necessary for their alliances, and now even more so for the love of their daughter.

For Lily, marrying into the elves was not new to her family, from her mother's side an unusually long life was the left over from one such marriage generations before. Lily gave her blessing, and watched as her beloved daughter became a queen of the north. For Thorin, it was a heartbreaking day, for little Adia had been his gem. He still had 9 other children (a very large number for a dwarf family), but Adia had been the one to cement his love for Lily, and calm the storm within.

Their second youngest, and heir to the throne was Thain. He was handsome and strong like his father, but more even-tempered like his mother. Both parents were sure that his reign would be a most beloved one. Their kingdom was thriving, and Thain would inherit this gigantic success, and perhaps even make it more so.

As for Thorin and Lily, the years did not wane their love. In fact, as the restoration of the kingdom continued in their first years, he made changes to the throne room to ensure that his queen sat by his side, a new feature for a dwarf kingdom. Thorin listened intently when his queen advised, and even if it seemed he was indifferent, he always took what she said to heart. His hand was no longer so heavy, and he found himself a more willing listener.

Thorin's lust for Lily also became a well-known wonder throughout the kingdoms. As the years drew on, and more children came, Thorin could not keep himself from her. When he wanted his wife, he took her. He had no regard for how it would look if they coupled so often, for all he cared about was that she knew how ardently he loved her. Without her the kingdom would never have been rebuilt to its full splendor. She had given him life, a thing he thought he had lost when Smaug first attacked.

Their children were also not blind to their parents' love, but saw it as something to strive for in their own marriages. To see their father long so desperately for their mother when she went away as a delegate, or to see him run to her upon his return from business in another kingdom showed them a love unseen before. He never failed in bedding his queen.

Their fights were as legendary as their love-making. Thorin's angry roars could be heard echoing throughout the halls of the kingdom, but it never lasted long, and even if it seemed that the queen would not stand for such treatment again, as she tried to run from their chamber his strong hand would grab her and draw her back to him. He knew without her he would be nothing again, and apologies became more frequent in his vocabulary, as did dirty words to tease her.

Even as their hair turned silver, and the years drew on, and Lily's blessed long life drew to a close, Thorin still would not be kept from his queen. The stamina of the dwarves, and the blessed blood of the house of Winters kept them both remarkably handsome and fit until the day their hearts stopped beating, and so they did at the same time.

Thain discovered them in their bed together, Lily asleep on her king's chest, and his arms wrapped firmly around her. Adia had also arrived shortly after to visit with her family, seeing her brother observing their parents in such a loving embrace. It was heartbreaking, but also comforting to know that they went together, as in love as ever. They did not call the servants to dress them and make them ready for their funeral beds, instead, Adia and Thain dressed each parent and prepared them themselves.

For the first time in the history of Erebor were the king and queen buried within the same chamber, no less within the same tomb. It served the wishes of both monarchs, being within the mountain Thorin loved, and having a small path leading in from a field of wild flowers for Lily. Many a king and queen came to pay their respects, and creatures from all walks of life weeped at their loss. For the reign of Thorin Oakenshield and Lily of the house of Winters was the most prosperous in the recorded history.

Adia, Thain and all of their siblings visited the tomb often with fresh wild flowers, and spoke to their parents of their lives. Never would Thorin have guessed that he would have led such an incredible life at the meeting of young Lily in Bag-End. Gandalf had indeed spoken true, she was the key to his fate, and she saved not only a kingdom, but a king from himself. All of Erebor hailed Thorin for his mighty leadership, but they praised Lily for her kindness of heart, and giving Erebor a pulse that was not there before. Thorin never felt jealously at the love of the people for their queen, for it was the same love he had.

The king had returned, with a queen on his arm, establishing his line firmly, and saving many villages nearby from starvation. Erebor was the glory of middle-earth once more, and so continued on to be after the passing of the greatest love ever witnessed, that of Thorin and Lily.

**End.**


End file.
